


Him

by Lilarc



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Historical, M/M, POV Male Character
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilarc/pseuds/Lilarc
Summary: Smitty视角，与Desmond相识，相知，相许，最终携手一生的过程。史实改写向。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smitty个人POV，从他跟Desmond相遇开始撰写。个别章节NC-17注意  
> 本文尽量按电影发生顺序并结合史实改写，唯一跟电影和现实不同的大概就是把Dorothy小姐写死了，把Smitty写活。  
> 目标是没有ooc和跳脱时代，以及有悖两位主角的思考模式及内心活动。  
> 上半部分基本还原电影和史实，余下开始胡编乱造。处女文，求留言鼓励求轻拍（这篇文的写作时间上确实是最早写出的，但一直忘记po在AO3上）
> 
>  [你们的笑容就是对我最好的回报——Desmond Doss]

1942年的春天，我第一次见到他。

"那个从Virginia来的乡巴佬”，大家私下提及他时总是这样说。

又瘦又高，像根玉米杆。一头金棕色短发利落地梳在耳后，不留一点男性该有的鬓角，嘴角时刻都可笑地上翘着。真是张看到就让人恨不得揍一拳的脸。

但他在这里不算什么怪人，I mean，起码当时我没觉得他有什么与众不同。

因为早他来之前，团里就已经塞满了各种各样的人物。

Randall嘴里总是蹦出莫名其妙的理论，Tess是个红脖子cow boy，Walker长得像鬼一样，比我还要高一整头，Paul是个长得像印第安人的波兰人，我最早熟的就是他，不过可惜他跟Vito一样矮；Grease看上去像是个还不错的家伙，如果他能把他的嘴巴闭上的话；噢，还有个经常遛鸟的“Mr. Hollywood”，留着精致的上层社会小胡子，我敢打赌，这pussy上了战场只会哭。

部队可不是交朋友的地方，从现在起做到最好才有机会活命。管我们的是Howell中士，又高又壮，看着就不是善茬儿，一登场就给大伙难堪，看来去战场前的日子也不会轻松到哪儿去。

集合第一天的绳索练习，乡巴佬把单结打得像个大号的bra，果然跟长得一样没用。中士骂他的时候他居然笑了，这家伙脑子进水了？ 

随后的体能训练部分，这个碍眼的家伙一直黏在我左右晃，我本以为他能因为怕泥水把他漂亮的小脸蛋弄脏而在爬行的时候落下，可这该死的家伙好像成心要跟我比一样。滚开，别碍事。我一脚踹在他胸口，但冲刺跑的时候还是被他反超了，如果我脚上没被人轧个窟窿，赢的才不会是他，该死的波兰佬！

不过上帝马上就送了我一份让人满意的礼物，让这家伙彻底沦为了众矢之的。

这乡下来的蠢小子居然不肯碰来福枪


	2. Chapter 2

这个世界上真是不乏各式各样找死的蠢蛋，Howell中士在确定他不是在开玩笑之后直接把他带走了，送回来的时候脸上带着难以置信的厌恶。

看来他不仅是长得欠揍，还是个coward。

我是喜欢男人，可懦夫在我眼里一文不值。

——怎样把你的敌人送入地狱？  
——当他站在悬崖边的时候，推他一把。

 

军营的晚上一般大家都要找点乐子。  
我一把夺过他手里的圣经，他头一次显得慌张起来，细声细气地让我还给他。这就慌了？呿！这样的天主教good boy我见多了，一副与世无争道貌岸然的嘴脸，床上也是腼腆单调的传教士式，在脸上打一拳就能让他们哭着求饶。

Desmond Doss哭起来会是什么样，我可是很想知道。

我扇了他一巴掌，根本没怎么使劲儿，嘴角就流血了，看来他不经常挨揍。  
但从他的眼中我没有看到意料中的恐惧感。

被我打傻了？

“圣经里是不是教你要转过来让我扇另外一边？You see，我不觉得这是什么信仰问题，我觉得是因为你是个懦夫。”我只好挑衅看看

“You ChickenShit.” 

他的眼中似乎多了一丝愤懑，但转瞬即逝

“出拳啊，我让你一拳。来啊，揍我。”

我弓着背，把脸凑到他面前，用余光轻蔑地望着他，聚集起来的人群也在稀稀落落地起哄。

但我始终没等到那一拳

 

这时，夹在他圣经里的东西滑了出来，里面掉出一张长得挺标致的小妞照片

嚯，原来这家伙所谓的信仰就是这东西

“这种姿色的妞，你可配不上。”我坏笑着把照片递给其他人。

“Give me that back.” 

“PLEASE.”我直视着他的眼睛，望着自己已经到手的猎物。

“Please...”他的眼神闪了闪，好像下一秒就会哭出来。

“Please give it back to me, smitty.”我仿佛正碾碎他的脊椎骨。

“Please give it back to me, smitty.”他仍旧没有一丝犹豫。

我索然无味起来，不挣扎的猎物激不起我任何乐趣，我也没兴趣欺负一个废物。他身上到处弥散着顺从的味道，该死，这个男人都没点荷尔蒙吗？

 

我随手把照片扔在了地上，再懒得瞧他一眼。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微言语粗俗注意？

部队对于我这种人来说如鱼得水，但对于某些人来说就是一个死刑场。

这个"某些人"里当然有Desmond Doss。

 

这里什么人都容得下，小偷，恶棍，说谎者，手淫过度，乃至于像我这样无神论的同性恋，但唯独容忍不了跟集体唱反调的懦夫。

关于他的传闻闹大以后，上面和士兵们都想把他撵走。这种事很少见，一般连里内部的事内部解决；上面要调遣什么也不关我们的事儿，但如果你两头都得罪了，我只想说：嘿，在别人没杀掉你之前，赶紧自己滚蛋。

 

那段时间我的日子有多省心，他的日子就有多糟糕。

我摸清了周围连里跟我好一口的几个底细，趁着晚上执勤或其他人睡熟以后，溜出去打发自己的私事儿。偷偷摸摸是必须的，被抓到受到孤立的人有可能就会变成我，这可不是我希望的，不过要不是因为我们连实在没个同类，事情本来也不用那么麻烦。我本以为Hollywood会是个能给我干口活儿的人，但那晚我刚开始解腰带，他就跪在那儿要哭。

“damn shit.要操你那张嘴，屈尊的明明是我，你哭什么。”这小子平日里那么娘，别说男人了，对于女人竟然还是个雏儿。我把他从草地上拉起来，还没系上腰带的功夫，他就一溜小跑逃回了自己的床上。我并不担心像他这样没骨气的家伙会走漏什么我的风声，互相服务一下在这里本就稀疏平常，就算他真要闹大，我也不会让他有好果子吃。

提裤子的功夫，我刚巧注意到不远处有人朝这边望，好在月光还比较亮，我们对视的那刻，事情变得有趣起来。

 

Desmond Fucking Doss

我们俩隔着三四丈距离，他拎着个木桶形状的东西，光着上半身，肩上搭着件薄T恤。

Hmmmm...这身子看起来比脸就顺眼多了，起码没有那碍眼的笑。

其实现在他的脸上已经没有刚来时那种傻到让人想吐的微笑了，毕竟所有人都试图刁难他，折磨他，压垮他。我确实是领头羊，不过我也就开了个头。不必我出手，底层的士兵们就已经把他恨得牙痒痒了：那天Howell中士检查军纪的时候当着全体的面儿掀了他一丝不苟的床铺，大声呵斥我们说因为他的床有问题，全体武装陪跑20英里，假日撤销时，我就知道，这只是起了个头，好戏还在后头。

果然，当天晚上，他身边的几个家伙摸着黑，把他从床上拉下来揍了他一顿，下手绝对比那天我扇他的时候重多了，因为我是被拳头敲骨头的声音吵醒的，没人可以吵到要睡觉的我。我喊了停手，并不是出于对他的什么可怜，毕竟适者生存，这本就是最大的规矩。  
Tess也被吵醒，顺手开了灯。有人试图上去拉一把他，他满脸是血，叫嚷着把对方撵走，可怜的Desmond，在这里连一个朋友都没有。

“该死的,为什么你还不走。”我在他的伤口上漫不经心地撒着盐

他没有回答，大口大口喘着粗气，活像一头受到极度惊吓的小鹿，但眼中依旧没有一丝平常人该有的怒气。

我本以为他已经受够了懦弱的代价，可以带着他的天真从我视野里彻底消失，毕竟谁都不想天天挨揍，但那次事件还是没能压垮他，他拒绝了中士合理的调离请求，甚至都不愿意供出是谁揍了他漂亮的小脸蛋。

一个不想当rat的coward,有点意思

之后他就被委派干杂活，跟大家刻意保持起了距离，彼此间连客套都省了，大家当他是空气，是幽灵，除了偶尔抛给他脏臭的衣服让他洗，或是抱怨他刷过的地方还脏以外，他仿佛并不存在，更不是个跟我们一样的士兵。

 

我饶有兴趣地对上那双三四丈外的深棕色眼睛，上下打量着他，微微抬起头，舔了舔嘴唇，他却突然慌乱了起来，目光闪躲着侧着身，放下桶，开始晾洗好的衣服们。

他是从什么时候开始看的？

我点了根烟，缓缓走到他面前，月光轻巧地洒满他全身，照得他和他的局促无处遁形。

“一直干到现在？这么多。”我吐了口烟，随口问道。

“夏天。”他回答得言简意赅，刻意避开我的目光。

但我仍旧把他看了个遍，他旧伤未愈的小脸，精巧的鼻子，湿漉漉的眼睛，薄但红润的嘴唇，修长的脖子，浅小麦色的皮肤，呵，整个前胸一点毛都没有，光溜溜的像个剥了壳的鸡蛋。真可惜这里只有月光，没法知道他的耳朵红不红。

我边想边挂着异样的微笑，看着他摆弄着那堆布料，并没有打算走。

我知道他不会撵我，只是突然想到，如果我现在把他掳到不远处仓库的墙上，吻住这双看上去挺薄的嘴唇，他是会像那天扇他一耳光一样老实得不吭声，让我把刚刚没办完的事儿顺道办完，还是会像不久前在夜里挨完揍以后，跳起来活像个被捕猎夹套住的小鹿，蹦跶着要挣脱开猎人的陷阱。

我希望他老老实实，但又有些期待他的反抗

就在我还在认真思考最优解的时候，他已经提着桶快走回到营里了。

 

该死，我总是分神。


	4. Chapter 4

夏天就快要过完了，每个人都在为接下来的长假兴奋，除了我。

不像这群开心的蠢蛋，外面可没什么人在等我

我是个孤儿，天生的战士，无牵无挂。14岁离开孤儿院以后再没回去过那里。我找不到一个留在任何地方的理由，即使是这里也一样。在外闯荡时我几乎什么都做过，酒吧打杂，工厂短工，杂货店伙计，酒店门童，甚至在真缺钱时还站过几次街，男女都行，只要看着顺眼的活儿我就接，理由是我不想去抢东西。孤儿院里什么人都有，小孩就是成人们的缩影。在我八岁的时候，我最好的朋友Jesse被几个大点的孩子摁在地上活活打死，就因为说错了几句话，我很快明白这个世界没有什么正义，能活下去才是根本。

我讨厌放假，这让我跟其他比起来显得缺点什么。

不过能出去总是有好处的，老Donny那个酒吧说不定还开着，那里有上好的威士忌，喝完了说不定还能像上次一样在后面那条街碰到个不错的，那儿总是有人，这次可以找个棕发的试试。

 

Stupid Doss最近很像个等着出嫁的姑娘，隔三差五打听放假的事儿，提前三周左右就问Howell要假，换来的是一顿当众呵斥，假倒是也批了。大伙都拿这事儿嘲笑他，不过自从上次他不告密之后，气氛好了很多。他笑着解释道是要回家乡结婚，距离他上一次笑是什么时候，我突然有些记不得了。 Randall他们问他新娘子有多漂亮时，他一边咯咯地傻笑一边递过去圣经里那张黑白照。

上次光顾着逗他，没仔细瞧过。嗯，从发色深浅来看，该是跟我一样的金发，原来他喜欢金发的？

 

准假的那天，每个人都起了个大早，假批得也很快，Howell中士跟Glover上尉有说有笑地调侃着跟我们打成一片。

正卡在Doss的假条将要批下来的时候，进来了一个光头Bad Ass.

“Private Doss，我恐怕不能准你的假。”一开口就是死刑。

我在一旁插兜看着，Howell跟 Glover的表情告诉我，今天不再会是这笨竹竿的婚礼了。  
不论Doss怎么试图解释自己的资格，光头领导都当他在放屁，除非他肯当即选择使用枪支。  
大写的蓄谋已久，估计是高层觉得Doss在挑衅军威，算好了时间来个杀鸡儆猴吧。

“For God's sake Doss, 停止你的胡闹，回去你该呆的地方吧。” Glover上尉显然知道事情的严重性和对面叉着腰的男人不好惹。

“你拒绝的话，我就把你送上军事法庭，在接下来的日子里，我们打仗，你则会在军监里自生自灭。”光头恶狠狠地威胁道。

“But...I can't Sir.” 

 

噢，Desmond Doss，愿你的上帝保佑你。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含Smitty跟路人的NC-17小车...呃...特此warning下

——少管别人的闲事

这是我活到现在的Rule Number One

 

这场战争要打多久，没有人知道。运气好的话打个三五年，日本杂碎们投降了，我四肢健全地从战场上下来，学Donny一样开个小酒馆混掉下半辈子。能混到一两个奖章更好，去钓人的时候能多些谈资，人人都喜欢所谓的英雄。运气不好的话，我希望是被炮一下炸死打死而不是被枪子儿打死，听说从背后射穿肚子，人还没死透能看到的话能看到自己的肠子内脏乱七八糟全都流出来，唔，想想就很恶心。

我搭Vito的车到了北卡的Danville，这地儿再北就是乡巴佬们的Virginia，老Donny的酒吧就在不远处，挂着一盏破灯，招牌还擦得挺亮。我推门进去，呵，还挺热闹，战争越残酷，人们越不知道会活到哪一天，都喜欢醉生梦死得过且过。

 

我打量着好些生面孔，随手敲敲吧台的桌子，“老规矩。”

死胖子转过身来，“哈，欢迎回来 Smitty，还没上战场的英雄。怎么，四个月不见，来福枪好玩吗？你今天挺走运，隔壁桌那边有个金发小子，第三杯Bourbon了，谁上都行。”

“今天我想挑个brunet[1]。”

“哇哦，去了趟军营，爱上哪个教官了，口味都变了。”

“呵呵，单纯腻了换换口味。”

“Okay，棕发的傻瓜可比金发的尤物多得多，东南边靠墙的那一桌，听口音像Virginia来的乡巴佬，两杯Jack，算我的。”

 

我熟练地过去搭讪，制服最大的好处就是不会让乖孩子提防你。

God Bless Soldier

这孩子是Blacksburg来的，叫Stephen还是Steve什么的。刚高中毕业又不打算服兵役，无事可干出来到Danville找点活儿。模样还挺顺眼，看样子有点拉丁血统。口音跟Doss一样一塌糊涂的南方腔，听他说话就想拿那东西把他嘴巴堵上。

他今天已经在电影院找到了工作，看样子挺高兴，能找到这个酒吧的，不用太解释什么。

我又要了两杯Jack，活络活络血管，我可不想他一会儿太难受。

我领他去了常去的那家旅馆，刚一进屋就开始吻我，嚯，还挺热情，这我可没想到。  
我反手把他推到墙上，一边回应他的吻一边扯开自己的腰带，把他的头往下按。

“呼！Gosh.”久违的快感瞬间包裹了我整个意识。

他动作很快，舌头和节奏处理得很好，看来在乡下积累了不少经验，Virginia的人都这么厉害？Damn it！现在可不是想这个的时候。

差不多了，我把他拉起来，扯掉他的上衣和裤子，向后把他摁在床上。我不喜欢传教士，因为我不喜欢看到被我操的人脸上的痛苦表情，那与我无关，光是他们的声音就能让我登顶。用口水润湿了一下手指，左手抓着他的头发，意思一下做些扩张。他“嗯嗯啊啊”哼得断断续续，酒精的作用这时候体现出来了，我抽出手指，抓住他的手狠狠摁在床上，猛地挺进去。

“啊！..啊！”即使做过前戏，这个大小怎样还是会让人吃痛。

我慢慢抽动着，两个人身体也越来越热，彼此的汗液黏着在一起，呼吸声慢慢变得急促而扭曲，我赶紧调整节奏，长驱直入地捅弄他，随着几下不自然的抽搐，他先到了。

就在我加快速度要出来时，脑中闪回了一张微笑的傻脸，下一秒却是那张脸双眼含着泪，嘴角流血，眼神丝毫没有服输的样子。

“Fuck.”

我射了出来。

 

[1] brunet：深色or棕色头发的男性


	6. Chapter 6

回到307的时候才想起来忘了给Paul带他要的杂志，Paul一副我们玩儿完了的样子。

玉米杆头一次看到Paul冲人撒火，还是因为这种事，好像挺意外，笑了几声出来。

心情不错嘛。

他的无名指上多了一枚婚戒，金灿灿的在我眼前晃来晃去。 

 

据说那天他直接被关进了军事监狱，后来怎么出来的我没多打听，也没人真的了解这事儿，他在团里跟大家的关系一直很疏离，就像挂在门上的一件衣服，碍不着我们什么事儿，掉了也没人管。

不过上了法庭之后，据说官方批准了他不用拿枪，可以作为医疗兵跟我们一起进入太平洋战场，平时训练也经常不跟我们一起。大伙知道他当了医疗兵，想动他的人就几乎没有了，谁都不希望以后受了伤没人管。

到了秋末的时候，我们完成了基本的训练要求，离开Jackson，被派赴南太平洋战场。

 

第一站就是该死的菲律宾。

这儿芦苇比人还高，到处都是水洼和泥潭，根本没什么平地可走。出发之前Howell中士把一双雨靴扔在我们面前，说把这玩意儿看得比我们的命还重要，我们还嘻嘻哈哈的笑他，现在却笑不出来了。

我本以为自己也算见多识广，东海岸南部也常下雨，但我真没有见过一下下半个月的暴雨。

刚来的时候团里上上下下都病了一遭，水源不洁引起的肠胃病，要不然就是下半身一直泡在泥水里的发烧。本地的土著人帮我们用土法子治了些水土不服，其余的还要靠老天爷。Doss却一直好好的，不打仗的时候总在竹楼和帐篷里忙来忙去地给人送药和扶病人。天知道他的生长环境是有多脏。

步兵和医疗兵谁都没有谁轻松，都是顶着空投，踩着淤泥往前爬。我们的装备分发都是一样，除了medic多些吗啡和绷带，还有Desmond Doss不要来福枪。

这里的敌军擅长打游击，要不就是埋地雷。茂密的丛林里冲得散了根本分不清敌友，衣服都是一样的绿色。我们尽量扫荡一样排成一字型前进。但伤亡也不小，第一个月Tess就走了，前面的团扫雷漏了一个，Doss把他的尸体用背到卡车上，这个德州大男孩永远留在了离家乡隔着一个太平洋的这片亚洲土地上。

离开那里的时候已经是第二年的4月，所有人都瘦了一圈，我是说，活着的人。

 

关岛那边的情况也差不多，酷热，多雨，但有了菲律宾的底子，再没什么能打垮我们。战争已经接近尾声，过不了一两年日本人就会投降，所有人都有这个感觉，因为他们进攻的时候不再躲躲藏藏，更多的是歇斯底里的自杀式袭击。

这里按说是接收得到美国那边的信件的，但我从不去问有没有我的信。

5月的一天傍晚，我们刚回到营地，Glover上尉一脸抱歉的样子地喊Doss去拿点东西。

准没好事，我叼着烟磨着我的匕首。

到了晚上吃晚饭的时候那个竹竿也没有回来，Grease和Vito问过两嘴，他们都被Desmond救过，就跟他走近了。但没人知道，也没人多在意。睡觉拉灯的时候，我望着对面床上依旧空荡荡的样子，胃里有点难受。

第二天是轮休日，大家不用起那么早，他一夜未归。我顾不上吃早饭，好奇心要把我折磨死。穿好制服，我插着兜随处溜达，顺便问问附近连的人昨天回来以后有没有见过Desmond Doss。

303的人说昨天看到他从Glover的帐篷跑出来以后径直去了河那边。

我沿着西向东踢着石子儿，他果然在一棵大树下，靠在那里，目光呆滞地望着河里。

来都来了，搭个话再走吧

“嘿！呃……那个……”我像个笨拙的小姑娘，“Grease和Vito他们很关心你。”这可是实话，“你还好吗？”

他把头微微扬起，原本整齐的棕发凌乱地贴在额头周围，满脸难掩的苍白和绝望，“今天是安息日，我等下就会回去。”

该死，竟然拿宗教当幌子。

“Alright.”我识趣地闭上嘴，冲他点点头。问肯定是问不出什么了，我转身准备离开。

余光刚巧瞄到他的嘴唇，贴上他右手的无名指上的戒指。

Endless Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.历史上的Doss所在的77师307团确实是先去的菲律宾和关岛，最后才到的钢锯岭战斗，我尽量还原史实。环境描写部分参照了《阿甘正传》和《细细的红线》等电影。  
> 2.真正的Dorothy跟Doss过完了一生，于1991年在车祸中不幸遇难，为了写Desmitty只能先把D姑娘写死了，我并不觉得Doss看上的人会通过其他事主动离开他，只有死亡。  
> 我万恶，我不要脸，我检讨。


	7. Chapter 7

1945年4月底，我们到了冲绳岛。

 

Glover接到命令要77师攻下钢锯岭。我们一路向前行军，路上交错着96师的坦克和一车车伤兵残骸。扬起的尘土让我们忍不住捂住口鼻，在这地方呆久了，肺怕是要烂掉。

我们搜索到一个木屋避点，对面的平原上到处浓烟滚滚。96师的Manville中尉跟我们进行了交接和合并，他们整一个师的力量只剩下不到十人，这个区的Medic算上Doss，只剩三个。

到了钢锯岭，才知道之前打过的仗都是在开茶话会。

冒着炮弹的轰鸣声爬上钢锯岭以后，紧接着就是密密麻麻的枪林弹雨，脚下随处可见各种程度的腐败生蛆的尸体，到处都是汽油弹和人肉烧焦的味道，我要逼着自己不去看活生生被点着的兄弟们。

我救不了他们，我无能为力。

我们就像是被扔在河里的石子，目的是为了填平道路，我们踩踏着彼此的尸体，高举着几分钟前还活着的人，当盾牌往前冲，尖叫声和喊声连成一片。

地狱也不过如此。

 

我看准一个机会把手雷扔向了日军最近的隐蔽点，趴下来准备藏好。旁边窜出一个杀红眼的日本兵，长牙咧嘴地向我扑来，被身后的人一把抱住，两个人随即死死扼住对方纠缠在一起。

Desmond？！

“让开！”我冲他吼，他会意地把身体扭过去，我开枪射死了那个疯子。

他推开压在身上的尸体，喘着粗气，望向我。

真不知道是谁要感谢谁

起来刚走两步，我挪到一颗枯树后当避点，Desmond就被一颗流弹炸飞了，摔在不远处的土丘上。

我的一颗心瞬间又提到了嗓子眼

“You hurt？！”我急忙问他

“I'm fine.”他眨着眼，看起来确实没受什么伤

“快过来我这里！”我命令道，天知道他这么不带武器到处乱逛，跟找死有什么区别

Desmond听话地夹着小尾巴刚要挪过来，一颗流弹又炸在了不远处，刚巧是一个士兵的脚下，溅起的整个烟尘都是血红色的。

他赶忙飞一般地跑去伤兵那里，仿佛几秒钟之前我没有对他说过什么话一样。

Damn Medic！

我只得边射击边往他的方向挪，好在附近战壕多，隔几步就有掩护。

不久功夫，他趴回到我身边，我长舒一口气。

“如果，如果我们看不到他们，那他们也该看不到我们！”他喊出这句话，随即兔子一样窜了出去。

Fuck！世界上怎么会有这种麻烦的家伙？！我赶紧端着枪追上去。

他一路小跑到受伤的士兵面前，“有我在，Frank！告诉我你伤在哪里了！”

我抬手射死了不远处过来扫荡的几个日本兵，蹲下训斥他：“敌人看得见我们好吗！自作聪明的家伙。”

Grease和Paul他们赶来支援，大家边打边挪地撤出了这片区域。

 

我们跟Howell在一条战壕里汇合了，96师的Manville中尉大喊着说，不远处的那个砖坯房里是附近敌人的掩蔽据点和重武力指挥中心。机枪的射程达不到摧毁据点的威力，总要有人收拾这种烂摊子逞逞英雄什么的。我向Howell请示带着炸药过去炸掉了事，他允许了，拍拍我的肩，好像看准了我有去无回，把Walker推给我当掩护。

我跟Walker一步三挪地平行递送着炸药包，Walker太高了，目标太明显，很快就被炸到了靠近据点的一个坑里，我上前拍拍他的脸，还没有死。“MEDIC！”我大声喊，随即钻了空子窜出去，利索地拔掉引子，把炸药包丢进据点的缝隙里。

捣毁成功！身后不远处的弟兄们精神一震。

“GO！！！！！！”大家边喊边冲过来，很快就用火力压制掉了这片区域。

 

暮色西沉，Howell跟Glover安排大家呆在就近的战壕里，几个人一组，准备两小时一班的夜岗，时刻保持警惕，绝不可以单独外出。

正说着话，Desmond抬脚就准备离开人群。

“你TM这是要上哪儿去Doss？！”Howell不解地问道

“外面还有很多伤员需要救治，长官。”他有累得有些上气不接下气，但还是没打算听话老老实实呆着。

“我陪他去。”我跟Howell示意了下。

Desmond在救人这件问题上就好像永远不知道休息，这具瘦小的身体里还真是有我想不到的力量在支撑着。我一直陪他忙活到了大半夜，他终于有些撑不住了。

“我们要找个洞什么的待着吗？”他问。

“Sounds good to me.”其实我早就想休息去了，谁跟这家伙一样。

几步走到一个大小深浅合适的沟里，我们俩一边儿一个地呆着。今天一天都没吃过什么东西，我狼吞虎咽地舀着午餐肉罐头，随手递给他一个。

“你不吃点吗？”这家伙铁打的？

“我吃素，你想吃就吃吧。”他眼都没抬一下，借着月光，翻着他那本圣经小册子。

呵呵，你当然不吃肉，圣人怎么会吃肉

 

他没有再要主动理我的意思，这让我更烦躁。

“呃，那张照片上的姑娘挺漂亮。”话一出口我就后悔了，忘了那封信的事儿。

我有个毛病，就是紧张的时候嘴比脑子快，小的时候没少因为这个吃亏挨揍。后来记住教训了，能靠拳头说话的就不靠嘴巴说，以至于不熟我的人都以为我经常沉默寡言地盘算着怎么打人，其实我只是懒得解释那么多。

 

“……她，已经去了快一年了，车祸。”他居然愿意跟我这件事，这我可没预料到

“呃……我很抱歉，你瞧，她那么美，上帝需要她这个天使在身边。”这么恶心的蠢话我还是第一次说，我挠挠头。

他似乎也觉察出我的尴尬，咯咯地笑了起来，“你今天似乎跟平时不大一样。”他面带微笑地说

“是啊是啊，我有时确实有些混蛋。”我也不好意思起来

“只是有时？？”他笑得更加放肆了

“好吧好吧。”我竟然被他瞧得有些脸红，埋头继续吃起了罐头，又忍不住陪他一起笑出声来。

看着他会心的笑容，我突然觉得今天所做的一切都值了。


	8. Chapter 8

大概是今天的死里逃生戏码太累了，亦或者是这朦胧的月光确实有催眠的效果，Desmond看的那本圣经还没翻页，他就滑在坑里像只小猫一样睡着了。我把他的头盔轻巧地取下来，捡起地上的来福，两小时一班，这我可没忘。我往他身边挪了挪，转头探了探地面上的动静，只有老鼠跟蠕虫在啃食不远处的尸体，我心下稍安。

 

过了没一刻钟，Desmond突然急促呼喊着从梦里惊醒，这是在战场上，我并不吃惊。

“做噩梦了？”我放下来福，递给他水壶

他花了些时间平复下来，显然还是有些惊魂未定，看来的确是个非常糟糕的噩梦，“我梦到我们被刺杀了，我什么都做不了，什么都做不了……”他双手捂着脸，喃喃自语

“来福就在这里，它又不咬人。”我试探性地问

“它们会，看看我们的周围。”他棕黑色的眼眸中闪过一丝心碎的仁慈。

“经历这一切，任何脑筋正常的人都会拼命找武器保护自己……”我恳切地劝导他。

“我从来没说过我是个脑筋正常的人。”他自嘲着打断我，“我爸爸是个酒鬼……他与酒精对抗了很多年，但他最终还是没能摆脱，变得恶毒和残暴。”  
“起码你认识你爸，我连我老爸是谁都不知道，我也不想知道。”我从他手上拿过刚刚的水壶，仰头兀自喝起来。

Desmond上下打量着我，仿佛在看一个被欺负的孩子，“所以，是你妈妈养大的你？”他问得小心翼翼。

“我认识她，但她在我五岁时就把我送进了孤儿院，我再没见过她。”我咬咬牙，接着说：“所以我恨一个人很快，评断一个人更快，但我却在你这儿错得离谱。”说罢，我抬眼望向他，正对上他忧虑又仁慈的深棕色双眸，害得我心跳陡然变快起来。

Oh Desmond...求快收收你那恳切的眼神，我可不想忍不住做些冒犯你的事破坏了这么好的气氛。

我转过脸去，刻意不去想他此时的表情，我能感觉到现在自己的耳朵一定不是正常的肤色，还好这是大半夜。

 

“父亲以前常打我跟我哥哥，只是因为太阳升起，或者拿鞭子抽我们，仅仅因为太阳落山了……”他低下头，轻轻握了握腿上的那本圣经，“这些我都能忍，但他对mama做的坏事……我无法原谅他。”

他葡萄般的眼睛很快就被泪水包裹住，长长舒了一口气，说：“小时候我是个很能闯祸的孩子，我跟我哥Harold经常做些危险而愚蠢的事，父亲的教育就是让我们自生自灭，祸闯大了就每人挨一顿打……我根本管不住自己，在那时候。我9岁那年跟Harold在草坪上摔跤，他比我大一岁，力气比我大很多，他平时总让着我，但那天没有。求胜的野心蒙蔽了我的良知，我顺手捡起一块砖就抡向了Harold的头，他当时就失去意识倒了下去……”

他好像确实在对我说，又更像是在喃喃自语，但我听得入了迷：“他们把他抬进屋子里，我听到妈妈的哭喊声，那声音让我心碎极了，我不敢面对那副情景。家里的墙上贴着妈妈在教堂做礼拜带回来的安息会的海报，我看到上面画着'对主来说，人类最大的罪就是谋杀'，我站在那副画前，向上帝祷告，'仁慈的主啊，我知道自己罪无可赦，如果您能把Harold带回我们身边，我将铭记您的恩典，再也不会主动伤害他人。结果Harold过了一下午就真的没事了，父亲也奇迹般地没有打我，从那一刻我就发誓，我这辈子再也不会选择去伤害别人，而是去保护他们。”

他说得那样温暖和坚强，我从没见过像他这样的人

“但家里的情况一直没什么起色。我长大后，有一次父亲喝醉酒，比平时折磨妈妈更加厉害，他从抽屉里拿出手枪，像极了一头暴走的狰狞野兽。我为了保护妈妈跟他扭打在一起，争执的时候枪走火射在了墙上，妈妈吓得哭了起来……我……我夺过他的枪，指着他的额头……我听到妈妈喊着住手……我知道我不能扣下扳机，我只是……只是……”他无法再继续下去，双手插进柔软的褐色头发里，低着头痛苦地啜泣起来。

我把他的头按到自己的肩上，轻轻摩挲着他的左臂，“但你没有杀他，不是么，痛苦都过去了。”

他抬起头，我跟他四目相对，我们离的那么近，从他婆娑的眼神中我能看到他的脆弱和决绝

 

“在我心里，我已经杀了他。”他棕黑色的眸子闪动着怜悯和无助，“所以我对天发誓再也不碰枪，我要用自己的双手保护我爱的人，而不是伤害他们……我要保护妈妈，保护Harold，保护Dorothy……Oh Dorothy，我再也不能保护她了……”说罢他又自责地悲伤起来。

“上帝把Dorothy带走是他的错，你会遇到更好的人，你值得拥有更好的人。”我摇着他的肩，劝解道

“不会再有更好的人了，没有人会比Dorothy对我更好，我不值得别人那样做……”他迷迷糊糊地应和着

“嘿！看着我，相信我，会有更好的人在等着你,OK？”我把他转过来，郑重其事地跟他说

他仿佛听懂了我的意思，望着我的脸思考了几秒 。

“嗯！”

然后冲我挤出了个甜甜的笑容，重重地点了点头。


	9. Chapter 9

Desmond坚持后半夜他守岗，但他太疲劳了，我被炮声震醒的时候发现他趴在我肩上睡得正熟。他的这一觉睡得可真踏实，我又好气又好笑的不知道该怎么办。

意料中的流弹炸在不远处的平地上，轰鸣声里夹杂着几声惨叫，Desmond睡得再熟这一刻也被吵醒了。

“啊！呼~呼~”他大口大口喘着气爬起来，摸着自己的头盔，转身望了望炮火纷飞的四周

“早啊守夜员先生。”我歪着头向他示意，边起身拍拍身上的土，摸起唯一的那支来福，而后立即投入到战斗当中去。

 

今天的情况比第一天更糟糕。

前线突然疯一般涌现出很多敌军敢死队，人海战术不要命地向前冲，很快就会冲击到我们的火力线。Glover跟我在最前面扫射，火力有限，重武都在中后方，我们根本没料到对方突然能冲出这么多人，“What the hell...”我听到身侧的Glover不禁驻足感慨。

他们是从哪里冒出来的？现在思考这个问题既没意义又会使我们更快送命，我们现在能做的只有一边加速射击一边找些什么遮挡物保护自己。

等到大批死士靠近我们时，事情变得更加糟糕。

人数对比太悬殊。

即使我们的火力不差，也没办法应付浪潮一般的进攻。更何况我们以为对方会像昨天一样前线都是些扫荡者和狙击手，所以根本没有准备那么多重型火力来压线，巨大的恐惧感瞬间爬进每个人的大脑中。

“MOVE！！！！！！！！！”Howell见形势不妙，赶紧喊我们往回撤退。但如果我们真的撤退了，就意味着昨天的一切牺牲都会白白浪费，Glover开始举棋不定，踟蹰间，最前线的士兵死伤已经一多半。我谨慎快速地帮他清理掉周围进攻的威胁，此时此刻看起来已经没有其他选择的余地了。

我们即使全速撤退也没有对面进攻的速度快，我被迫跟Glover分开逃命，一个战壕一个战壕地向后边打边撤。周围都是我方的尸体，一个接着一个倒下，Grease被刺刀直接刺穿，Paul的胸口挨了好几枪，场面乱成一团，“Sons of bitches。”我恨得咬牙切齿。我不知道Desmond在什么位置，上帝一定会照顾好他的，我祈祷着。

“GO BACK!GO BACK! MOOOOOVVVE!!!!”四周都是撤退的呼喊声和尖锐的哀嚎声，这样混乱的场面来福根本起不了什么作用，我一直在扔仅存的几个手榴弹，希望能在临死前多带走几个该死的日本疯子。

 

反正死都死定了，我不要当个懦夫

 

我站起身来，不再后退，倚着还算大的一块浸透了血的石头，在旁边横七竖八堆着的尸体前，举起来福，一枪一个地嘣着对面冲过来的日本杂碎。

就在这时，一个熟悉的身影从旁边的战壕里弓着背跑过来。

Desmond？！

这可不是个好时候，“不要过来！”我向他边摆手边喊，炮火声太嘈杂，他似乎听不懂我的意思，就他的正后方，几个举着刺刀的日本兵已经快要贴上了，我赶忙边朝那边跑边开枪。

砰砰！ 砰！

几声枪响钝钝地打在我身上

中枪的感觉很奇妙，就好像最强壮的人集中全部力量在拳头里，陡然打在你身体上，那么透彻，那么沉重，那么不遗余力。那一刻我不知道自己的心跳是否还在，我只记得耳边的噪声都变成轰鸣声，我再没任何对自己生命主宰的权力，我望着对面不远处他因绝望而张大的嘴巴和惊恐的眼神，但却不知道他在喊什么。我由着自己的膝盖慢慢沉下去，无力地倒下。

Desmond不顾一切地跑到我面前，把我翻过来，拖向那块石头旁。

他颤抖地抱着我，我躺在他的怀里，我嗅到他身上的血腥味。

救了很多人吧？但却对我无能为力。

“我……”我想说我还不想死，又想对他说其实我喜欢上了你。大概是肺被打穿了，我发不出什么声音，吸气的时候吃疼得厉害。死在他身边，四肢还健全，这样看来好像运气还不算太差。

“别说话！stay with me，stay with me! Smitty！吗啡！我有吗啡！”他罕见地乱成一团，拼命拍打我的脸，从口袋里掏出牙膏一样的一管吗啡,颤抖着刺进了我的身体。

 

可是来不及了 

疼痛的感觉越来越弱，眼皮却越来越沉重，让人越来越想睡觉。

刺骨的寒冷侵袭着我的全身，他紧紧抱着我，求我留下来，但我已经感觉不到任何温度。

唯有他洒在我脸上的泪水。


	10. Chapter 10

我没想过我还能活下来。

 

醒来的时候身边没有人，只是到处都是消毒水和血腥的味道，应该是医院，我猜。

我躺在一张围着白帘的病床上，手臂上被插着各种输液管。我试着动了动手指，还在，还能动，头却像铸了铅一样丁点都动弹不得，只能无聊看看泛黄的天花板。

不过这里除了急匆匆的脚步声和偶有的呻吟声，倒是显得很安静。

我躺了多久了？

我张张嘴巴，试着发出点声音引起周围注意，却说不出任何话来。

真无聊啊……

 

我正犯着愁，一个金发的小护士掀开帘子进来换药，我望着她眨了眨眼，她“啊！”的一声喊出来，吓了我一跳。

“Dr.Smith!那个重伤昏迷的士兵醒了！”

一会儿工夫，Howell拄着拐杖，带着Hollywood和Walker赶了过来。Howell一拳打在我裹着绷带的小腿上：“我就知道你这家伙死不了！”他说得好像很失望一样，“别使劲！他刚醒，万一你把他打坏了，Desmond搞不好又会哭上一天。”头上裹着绷带的Hollywood说。

只有Walker单纯为我的醒来高兴：“太好了，你终于醒了，Smitty你已经昏过去一周多了，你中了三枪，但上帝保佑你，全都避开了危险的地方。最糟糕的那颗子弹是在你肺里，医生说你如果活下来，以后可能会经常咳嗽。Desmond跟Glover他们收拾残局搜救伤员呢，这会儿还回不来。”

他说的马不停蹄，丝毫没有要喘气的意思，我以前怎么没发现他是个话唠？这跟Grease简直有一拼，哦Grease……他已经不在了……

“你昏着的这一周时间里发生了不少事儿，Desmond带我们赢得了钢锯岭！战争要结束了！德国已经投降了，太平洋战场也快结束了。用不了多久我们就都能回家了，这是Glover亲口说的！”我听得瞠目结舌，战争这么快结束还不算太让我吃惊，我们刚到冲绳的时候上级给我们打气就说过一个月内德国必定会投降，拿下太平洋战场，我们就是最后的英雄。但Desmond是怎么带我们打赢钢锯岭的？上帝保佑，那家伙自己不被杀就不错了。我有一大堆疑问，但现在说话对我来说就是种折磨，我勉强蹦几个单词出来表明一下态度，更多的时候只能皱着眉听他们叽叽喳喳地聊这聊那，偶尔Howell会拍拍我的腿表示一下我也参与了他们的话题，这感觉真操蛋极了。

“好好躺着，你现在所能做的就是休息，我们等着你再变成那活蹦乱跳的混蛋。哦对了，Desmond下午一定会过来，他见到你一定会很激动，别再把他惹哭了！” Howell说罢，三个人冲我摆摆手有说有笑地离开。

又剩下我一个人。

 

下午陆陆续续又来了几个战场上交命的朋友，77和别的师的人都有，他们看到我还活着好像挺惊讶，连连跟我过来招呼，每个人都聊了几句这几天发生的情况。有关我们怎么拿下了钢锯岭这点上，他们都提到了Desmond的名字：“上帝的使者”，“真正的英雄”，“最勇敢的战士”，“奇迹”，他们这样形容他。好在那几颗子弹打的不是我的脑子，七嘴八舌的问候走后，我一点点努力着把零碎听到的消息拼起来，不管他们说的多么夸张，事情渐渐有了些脉络。

那天我中枪以后，出血很快，肺里的子弹陷得也深，Desmond给我的那支吗啡后我就休克了。战场上太乱，根本没办法判断我是否还有心跳，Desmond抱着我的“尸体”哭了一会儿，就把我背到钢锯岭的绳索边，巧在那里刚好有两个临时过来抬伤员的Medic，Desmond一直边哭边喊着 “Save him！Save him PLEEEEEASE！”，  
但我当时已经昏迷了，大家都以为我死了，他们就劝Desmond说Let him GO。Desmond不肯，执意要把我背下去，反正横竖是要带我离开，俩人就把我当伤员送下山岭了，下去以后区分伤员的战地医护发现我还有些心跳，就把我送到了医疗站，再之后就到了这里。

Desmond看着我被带走以后，以为我死了，好像对他刺激不小。也许是因为身边的战友在他眼前一个个都去了，让他觉得再没什么可失去的了。在其他人傍晚准备撤离的时候，他坚持不肯走，一个人留在了钢锯岭上，见到伤员就背到崖边，用绳索往下送人。驻地通讯员一开始以为是闹鬼了或伤兵自己下来的，后来发现是他在救人。Walker、Howell、Hollywood，还有好多战士都是他救的，Howell双腿都中弹了，Desmond背到后来背不动他，就用来福枪和布把他拖回来。第一天晚上他就救了40多个人，第二天白天陆陆续续救了30多个，其中甚至还有几个日本人，不过谁都知道他们不可能活下来。

这还不算全部的奇迹，Desmond在救人的时候为了避开日军的扫荡，误逃进了敌方挖好的隧道中，结果误打误撞地被他知道了日军藏身的秘密，他下山岭以后把一切都告诉了指挥部，之后我们的部队就用炸药捣毁了所有敌人的藏匿点，日本人被逼无奈最终投降了。

 

我想像着这些天书一样的故事发怔。

我知道他与众不同，也想过他并不是我之前想的那种coward，但这种结果实在让我百感交集。我本以为是自己保护了他，没想到到头来这个看似瘦弱腼腆的家伙却拯救了所有人。

我们从一开始就是两个极端，我们如此地不同。我以为经历了那一切，我们终于有机会走到一起，人生多了些难得的交集，却原来彼此间还是隔着这么遥远的距离。

我头一次觉得自己是这样彻底地微不足道。

他是所有人的英雄，却不会是我的玉米杆。 

原来我竟然是这样一个自私的混蛋。

 

“Smitty！”久违的南方腔把我拉回现实。

那头棕色的小鹿踮着脚走到我的病床前，顺手扯了张凳子坐下，“太好了，他们说你醒了的时候我还以为自己在做梦！”他咧着一口灿白的牙，笑得让周围的一切黯淡失色。

我的心情突然又没那么糟了。

“你当时吓死我了，我以为你真的……你现在感觉怎么样？医生说你再过一周可以下床活动，目前你只能这样呆着。”他的眼中跳跃着难掩的喜悦，“不过别担心，我们会赢，Smitty。过不了多久我们就可以回家了！”

我注意到刚刚他的右腿好像并不怎么便利，但又没有像Howell一样打着绷带拄着拐杖，“怎么弄的？”我勉强挤出这句话，希望他听得懂别让我解释。

“我们整顿进攻的最后一天，身边一个手榴弹炸的，我当时已经用脚踢开了，谁知道炸的还挺早，呵呵，已经好得差不多了！骨头没事，就是弹壳的几块碎片刺进肉里去了，伤了神经，医生说不妨碍走路，就是不能太使劲儿。”这孩子干了这么危险的事儿竟然还说的这么轻巧，不过他还真是命大，看来上帝确实喜欢他。

“听说你哭了。”我哑着嗓子问。

他的耳朵突然嗖的一下红了起来，赶紧错开了我的视线，“谁，谁告诉你的！你当时把我吓坏了，我就是鼻子酸了一下。我已经见到太多人离开了，我不想连你也失去……Grease、Vito、Elf、Paul都不在了，每个人的尸体我都见过，他们不该死，战争明明马上就会结束了……”

他难得来看我，我可不想再把他惹哭，Howell他们以后一定会拿这件事嘲笑我，该死，我该说点什么？嗓子好疼……

“…………别再鼻子酸了。”结果说出口的是这样。

Desmond噗嗤一下笑出来，大概是我现在的脸配上这句话好笑极了。

 

下午阳光从玻璃窗里透进来，正照在他灿烂的笑容上，把他深棕色的头发映成柔软的暗金色。我望着他顾盼生辉的样子，移不开自己的眼睛。

他握起我的手，轻轻拍了拍我苍白的手背。

“战争马上就结束了，我们会一起回家。”我听到他这样说 。

 

这大概就是天堂吧。


	11. Chapter 11

5月下旬，77师转为后备力量，陆上战斗主力交给6师和27师，日军进行了半个多月的困兽之斗和自杀式袭击后受到美军海陆空三位轰炸，终于放弃了琉球群岛。

敌军全面撤退的消息传开后，每个人都喜极而泣。

最艰难的太平洋战场，最煎熬的钢锯岭，都挺过来了，我们可以回家了。

96师几乎损失了全部战士，77师损失不到一半，大家都说这是Doss的祷告起了作用。对于我们的战争结束了，Glover作为77师战略指导还有交接的工作，Howell因为所受的伤需要进一步治疗，跟随大部队返回故乡。

 

6月末，我们回到了杰克逊堡。

当初的307只剩下Doss、Walker、Howell、Hollywood，和我五个人。去战场之前没人觉得Doss和Hollywood能活到最后的，但命运有时就是这么讽刺。我们几个人重重地拥抱在一起，聊着归乡的话题。

“我太想我妈了！我恨不得马上回charlotte去。”Walker边收拾东西边说。

“Well，我本来打算服完兵役去好莱坞闯一闯，现在脸上有这东西，我看我还是回家跟我老爸学当裁缝吧。” Hollywood边说边指了指他脸上的刀疤，这家伙居然是裁缝的儿子，可他一直喜欢裸着身体，这可真好笑。

“别灰心，Hollywood，说不定他们不在乎你这点儿伤。Doss，你呢？”Howell显然很关心自己的救命恩人。

“我家在Virginia的林奇堡，参军之前我干的是木匠的活儿。”他眨眨眼睛，望向我：“Smitty，你准备回哪儿去？”

这可把我问着了，来报道前我在Danville的伐木场干活，但这几年那儿的变化可不好说，我走之前也没跟老板说要回去，就说去支援国家了，天知道他现在还有没有给我的活儿干。我挠挠头，“嗯……不知道。”其他人面面相觑，我可没跟他们说过我和孤儿院的事儿。

“这样啊……”他思考了几秒，“不如你跟我回林奇堡吧！我父母会非常欢迎你的，我要跟他们说，你是我的救命恩人，和最好的朋友！”他把最好的这几个字特意加重，搞得我很不好意思。

Walker极其真诚地为我们打气祝福，并说以后有时间抽空去看我们，毕竟北卡离Virginia近的很；Howell沉思了一下随即交代我说绝不可以再欺负Doss，并代他向Mr.Doss问声好；只有Hollywood张大了嘴巴，什么话都说不出，隔了好久才说了声，“WOW……”

该死，我偷偷踢了他一脚。

 

我们背着仅有的军备包，搭上了军线大巴，赶在晚饭前到了Desmond家。

刚到院子前，玉米杆就喊着“Mama！ I'm home！”，一个系着围裙的女人立刻从门里冲出来紧紧抱住了他。

我第一次见到了Desmond口中双亲，跟我想的差不多，只是Mr.Doss看上去比想象中苍老些。

他之前给家里通过电报说了我的事，因此他的母亲对我格外热情，招呼Desmond帮她端晚饭的时候还不忘问我喜不喜欢吃炖牛肉。听说Desmond不在家的这段时间，他哥哥也参军去了，到现在还没回来。孩子们都走了，留下双亲在家乡，不难看出这几年他父母过得有多不容易。

Desmond从没跟我说过他父亲参加过一战，还是为授奖的英雄，但看起来战争对他的改造是负面且致命的，这点从他从小对待Desmond的方式中可以猜得到。

 

晚饭后到了该安排住的地方。

“很抱歉Ryker，我们家太小了，Dessie通知的又太晚，你介意先到他的房间歇一歇么？我需要点时间把空着的储物间腾一下给你住。”Mrs. Doss亲切地询问我。

“Mama，他住Harold的床就行，没那么麻烦，现在Harold又没回来。”被叫做“Dessie”的人嘟囔着提议道。

我忍住想笑的冲动，连忙点点头，“有床就行，夫人，我带的东西不多。”

“那好吧，不过你们住一间，Dessie你晚上可别打扰Ryker先生睡觉。”Mrs. Doss叮嘱了句，随后下了楼。

单独跟Desmond住一间？希望他晚上真的别打扰我，我的自控力可不太好。

 

这房间可真不大，大概我以前住的旅店都比它大一倍。Desmond和Harold的床只隔着不到3英尺的距离，房间里仅有一张桌子和两把椅子。我环顾四周。

“这间房我跟Harold从小住到大，mama一直说要把楼下的储物间改造成另一个房间给我们用，这话我一直听到了22岁。”他边清点物品边笑着跟我说，“我结婚以后跟Dorothy租了她在的医院隔壁的房子住，本来打算退役回来就把房子买了，谁知道她……”他停顿了一下，显然不想接着说这个话题，“我们明天去找你住的地方，或者让mama收拾储物间给你住，今天太晚了。”

“这儿挺好的，我不介意，在部队我也是睡你对面，没差。”我躺倒在右边那张单人床上，惬意地说。

“呵呵，那可不一样。”他摇了摇头，干笑了两声。 

Desmond睡得很快，他的呼吸声很轻，如果不仔细听，根本感觉不到有人睡在离我这么近的地方。他压着左边的胳膊，睡着的面庞刚好朝向我的方向。屋子里关着灯，但月光透过玻璃均匀地洒在房间的每个角落，清清楚楚地把他推到我眼前，他在月光下的样子美极了，我瞬间看得出了神。  
我小心翼翼的探出半个身子，靠得他更近些，鼻尖眼看就要碰到一起，“喂，Desmond？”我试探性地小声问了句，他皱皱眉，并没有打算醒的意思。

“今天先放过你。”我向他保证。

睡梦中的他冲我莞尔一笑。

 

第二天Desmond醒的比我早很多，我精神抖擞到了后半夜，真正睡的时间却不多，再说Desmond家的床实在太软了，还是部队的舒服些。

我穿好衣服，利落地下楼，Desmond一家已经围做在早餐旁。

“今天去的时候，不要说太激动的话，Schutte先生和夫人也不好受，他们也才刚刚缓过来。那地方选的很好，我经常去，Dorothy会喜欢的……” Mrs. Doss捂着嘴，无法再说下去。

“早饭时间，不要弄得大家都没有胃口。” Mr. Doss皱着眉责怪道。

“Mama，我知道该怎么做。” Desmond紧紧握住母亲的手。

吃罢早餐，Desmond跟我闲聊了几句，意思是让我自己一个人转转小镇，“镇中心的教堂很美。”他说。我问他哪间酒吧他经常去，然后又记了下几条主路的名字。“这里不大，但人都很好，你会喜欢的。”他拍拍我的肩，然后穿上深灰色的马甲走出了家门。

我在他房间呆了一会儿，跟他的父母打了声招呼，也走了出来。

 

这里风景很好，还有瀑布。我一个人沿着有河的地方随意地散着步，不知道走了多久，只是大概离镇上越来越远。 

“放开我！”前面传来一声呼喊，紧跟着是几句脏话和摔打在一起的声音。

我快步上前，看到四五个人正拳打脚踢一个青年。

那个马甲……Desmond？

“喂！”我冲人群喊了喊，他们很快注意到我，纷纷停下了脚上的动作。

果然是Desmond。他身上的衣服被扯开几道口子，脸被中间那个金发男掐着。

我怒火中烧，拔下右腿上的匕首，什么话都不说，就朝他们走过去。

对方看我带着武器，知道我不是好惹的，想利用人多压制住我。但他们的身手也就欺负欺负Desmond，我可不是软柿子。扭打了一会儿，发现占不到什么便宜，反而被我刺了几下，撇下Desmond，灰溜溜地撤走了。

见鬼，早知道应该带着枪。

 

“你不是说这里的人都很好吗。”我把他放在一颗大树下，皱着眉，蹲下来给他检查伤口。

“可他们不像本地人啊。”他居然还有心情顶嘴，“我说了我没钱，可他们不信，确实没搜到什么，就打我出气。”

“你真废物。”我的气还没消，没忍住。

“我腿受过伤，他们人又多。”他不高兴地咬咬嘴唇，好像说他是天大的污蔑。

我怔了怔，没想到过他腿伤的问题，赶紧卷起他右边的裤腿。

Dear Lord

近距离爆炸的弹药冲击了整个小腿，膝盖以下部分斑驳不平的新肉和巨大的凹痕在他修长的腿上显得格外突兀，靠近脚踝的地方还嵌着两三块跟肉长连的弹片。这就是他之前说的“骨头没事儿”。

我都不知自己是该心疼还是该气愤，“为什么不取出来?”

“医生说取碎片的时候会不可避免地挖掉更多肌肉组织。而且这几片位置不太好，太靠近神经，一旦有什么闪失，更不利于我以后的行动。其实除了样子不怎么好看之外，也没什么大不了。之前复健的时候是很疼，但最近只要不用力过猛，就没什么大感觉。”他说得轻巧调皮。

我又好气又好笑地问他：“你身上还有什么伤？赶紧告诉我，对于一个保镖来说，我起码该知道我要保护的人有多无能。”

“你要保护我吗？哈哈，我刚被抢劫过，可没有什么钱付给你。”他爽朗地笑出声来。

“不用付给我钱，只要一个吻就好了。”

我把他轻轻推到树上，拖起他的下巴，把头凑上去，吻住了他湿润的双唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.本来想多点笔墨写下残酷的后续琉球岛战役部分，又怕跑题，但关于96师，77师，乃至于后续的6师和27师等都是史实，请放心食用。
> 
> 2.Doss先生在第一次大范围进攻钢锯岭前为他所在的77师B团进行了认真的战前祷告，结果第一天A团损失了100多人，B团的弟兄一个都没死。第二天因为战时交接问题，Doss没能来得及做祷告，那天也是他的安息日，结果B团损失150多人，就有了之后的12小时拯救75人的事迹。真是开挂的人生呀。
> 
> 3\. Schutte是Dorothy姑娘的姓。
> 
> 4.历史上Desmond爷爷确实是战后鉴定的90%残疾，后失聪，肺部也有感染，四肢均有受伤...从战场上回来的人都是九死一生呐...啊，心疼爷爷一秒。


	12. Chapter 12

我本以为Desmond 会直截了当地一把推开我、顺带赏我一巴掌，破口大骂或是被吓哭之类的戏码也不是没可能，毕竟这种毫无预警的占便宜或者说侵犯，还是来自一个男人，正常的人都会或厌恶或愤怒地进行些反抗。

我亲上他嘴怎么也有个三五秒了吧，有信仰的人都这么迟钝？

我索性双手也不再闲着，右手轻轻搂上他的腰，把他往我面前提；左手拖着他的后脑，把手指插进他柔软的棕发里。

既然没有拒绝，那就是接受了吧。

我运气还真好。

他的味道好极了，双唇柔软温暖，渗出丝丝香甜，更多的味道来自发梢和体内独有的荷尔蒙。我爱成年男子的荷尔蒙，那种味道独特而浓烈，像磁石一样牢牢吸引着我。

情欲眼看就要被这种直白的刺激点燃，我感觉自己的呼吸越来越重，身体越来越热，下面的欲望也不可遏制地开始富有攻击性。

他好像觉察到了我的变化，身体往后一缩。

“抱歉Smitty ，我结过婚，我不是同性恋。”他突然来了这么一句。

WHAT ？！我的脸色现在一定很难看。

“……我知道。”但我什么都说不出。

“谢谢你又救了我一命，不过以后你最好是跟你喜欢的人做这种事，我是说，你真正的lover。”他还很遗憾似的拍了拍我的肩，“没有下次了哦，不要再对我开这种玩笑。”随后便扶着树站了起来。

我的心仿佛瞬间掉进了冰窟窿。

回去的路上我们基本没怎么说话，我是没心情说，他估计是尴尬。他叮嘱了我几句到家以后替他遮掩着点，好让他先逃回房间换身衣服，还问了我脸上有没有淤青之类不好解释的伤痕，我说没有，他笑着说真走运。

 

我们走的很慢，午饭过后才到家，Desmond 含糊着说在外面吃过了，顺利地逃过了检查，回到房间后赶紧去洗澡。

我一个人躺在床上抬头望着天花板，越想越不爽。

去他的！我什么时候变得这么婆婆妈妈！

我带上些钱，朝着浴室喊了句“我出去了，晚饭不用等我！”，随即便跑了出去。

 

这个镇的酒吧很好找，顺着醉鬼们的争吵声准没错。不过看来应该是老派的酒吧，专给干活的工人和赌徒们准备的那种。

我点了根烟，从吵闹的粗人们的挑衅和拌嘴中挤到吧台。

“BLACK JACK，不加冰。”我举起两根手指。

两撇胡子的酒保瞥了我一眼，转过身去准备。

这里的酒还不错，价格也不高，Donny酒吧的价格搁这儿一比估计会被喷得体无完肤。但这儿的环境就跟Donny那儿完全比不了了，破破烂烂的桌椅和乱七八糟的标语，还有推攘斗殴工人，别说是找乐子，麻烦别找我就不错了。

几杯了？忘记数了，反正钱肯定够用。我兀自喝着能让我忘记烦恼的琥珀色液体。

我好不容易喝得有些兴起。“Fuck off！臭老头！”，随后是几声砸玻璃的声音。我放下手里的玻璃杯，捏着拳头转过身去寻找噪音的来源。 

这世上有两个时候我最易怒，一个是我睡着的时候，再一个就是我喝酒的时候。

我不是容易喝醉了闹事，恰恰相反，是我喝了酒就喜欢管事儿，看到不爽的就要教训一顿，揍了再说。而且喝得越烈我的拳头越硬，如果不是身边常有人拉着我，恐怕我现在早就是个毫无争议的死刑犯了。

 

一张臭屁脸的金发垃圾正在踢打一个老农夫。

真是冤家路窄，狭路相逢，自己送上门。

我边拧着脖子边从吧台上下来朝他走过去，顺手解开领口的扣子，到那垃圾面前时，我挽起袖子说道：“地儿选的不错。”随后攥起他的领子掐着他的喉咙把他拎出了酒吧。

他身边还带了两个当时的杂种，只是脸我都没记住，但金发我操多了，对我来说太有辨识度。我第一拳把他鼻子打断的时候他好像还没反应过来我是谁，捂着满嘴的血，咿咿呀呀地开始边打滚边喊人上，我顺脚狠狠踢了他一顿。一边儿一个的架我打过太多了，那俩杂种跟我比划了几下，一个让我踹了下面，一个被我卸了只胳膊，鼻青脸肿的满地找牙。打是打不赢我了，三个废物见状拔腿就跑。我以最快反应顺手把金发那个扯到墙上，其他俩人头也不敢回地就跑掉了。

“I...I'm sorry...Okay?”他吓破了胆，断断续续说了些屁话，眼泪鼻涕流满我一手，还尿了裤子。

真他妈恶心。

刚刚不还挺嚣张呢么，一转眼就跟条狗一样，呿！

我打了个酒嗝，胃有点想吐，看来确实喝了不少。

这种道歉去跟Desmond身上的淤青说去！今天老子无论如何都要废了这张让人看到就想打的脸！我举起拳头，攥紧对方的领子，对准了眼睛的位置。

“够了！Smitty！”该死，最不想听到的声音出现了。

我就是不回头。那声音径直走到侧面，把手搭在我扼住对方的胳膊上。

“够了，跟我回家。”他又补了一遍要说的话，拽拽我的袖子，准备转身离开。

我恋恋不舍地松开手，看着面前的废物连滚带爬逃出我的魔掌，心情比喝酒前更糟了。

 

我他妈来这儿干嘛？

人没到手，架不能打，酒喝得还不痛快。以前我挑事儿斗殴都没人管，现在除暴安良倒变成欺凌弱小了。

“你怎么找到我的？”我没好气地问。

“太小看我了，这镇子我从小长到大，找个外地人可不难。”他看都不看我一眼地说道。

早餐之后我就没吃东西，下午又喝了挺多酒，刚刚还动手揍了人，眼下胃里很有节奏地“咕~咕~”叫着。他终于停下了机械的脚步，忍不住笑了几声出来。

气氛一下子变得没那么尴尬，这竟然多亏了我的肚子。

 

家里似乎并没有人。

“我父母下午去了隔壁镇，最快要到明天才能回来。晚餐已经准备好了，你换身衣服再下来吃。”他一边拿出碟子一边回头打量着我。

我低头看了看己身上的土和满手干掉的血，只得默默上楼去。

以最快的速度洗好澡并换了身干净的衣服，我下了楼开始狼吞虎咽，Mrs. Doss的手艺真不错。

他坐在对面，盘里只有些焗豆子和该死的土豆泥

吃罢晚饭，我陪他一起收拾餐碟，不小心碰到他的手，他立刻触电了似的缩了回去，搞得我活像个大街上调戏女人的色鬼一样，这可真麻烦。

 

我们的床仍旧隔着三英尺，但这次却好像有三英里。他只给我一个背影看，连话都懒得说。

“我做的没错。”我对着那个背影说，“他们当时在欺负一个老人，我只是出手相助一下。那帮人只知道做坏事，不教训一下他们会一直欺凌弱小。”我语气坚定地说。

“背影”转过头，“可是暴力并不会让他们变好，反而会更糟，以暴制暴只会带来更大的恶。”他像是在陈述一个事实般说，“人类从不会因为暴力变得仁慈，一旦习惯了暴力，你的生活将只剩下它。还有我讨厌酒鬼打架。”

我把老Doss是酒鬼这件事忘得一干二净，怪不得他当时那么显得厌恶。

“Alright.以后我会试着用吓的制止他们作恶，如果那种人听的话。”我说，“还有我不是酒鬼。我也许喝了点酒，但我没有醉。我一向自控力良好，我揍人是因为我想揍，即使不喝酒我也会这样做。”我突然想起玉米杆在刚训练的时候拒绝碰枪的事，我有点同情当时试图开解他的Glover他们了，现下我完全能理解他们当时的心情。

“自控力良好？”他哭笑不得地问，“如果不是我恰好赶到，你都快把那家伙打死了，我可知道你的拳头有多痛。”

“那是因为我一想到那群人对你做的事，我就恨不得杀了他们。没有人可以动我的人。”一想到这个我就来气。

他被我斩钉截铁的宣誓弄得一怔，一时间竟然不知道怎么回。

“……我不是你的什么所属物，还有我有手有脚，我会保护好自己。现在不是在战场上，这儿可没有拿着刺刀的日本兵。”半晌后他才说。

“这儿也许没有日本人，但你保护不了你自己。我喜欢你，我就要保护你。还有我知道你也喜欢我。”我索性一不做二不休地摊牌。

“你……”他顿时说不出话，红着脸坐了起来，“谁告诉你我喜欢你了。”

“不喜欢我你不会抱着我的‘尸体’哭，不喜欢我你不会邀我到你家里来，不喜欢我你不会接受那个明明可以立即结束的吻。”我坐起身来，“你现在也许不打算承认，但你骗不了你自己，吻你的时候我能感觉得到你的心跳。”我转身坐到了床边，跟他的脸只隔着不足十英寸，一如上次我逼他向我示弱时一般。

 

“你喜欢我，Desmond Doss.”我判了他的死刑。


	13. Chapter 13

Desmond望着我近在咫尺的脸，表情却变得异常平静，仿佛心中的秘密终于尘埃落定，无可非议。

他眨了眨眼，缓缓低下头去。台灯的光把他变成墙上一道长长的剪影。

“我是喜欢你，但也许，跟你想的不太一样。”他轻轻咬了咬嘴唇，接着说：“又或许，其实我自己也不知道……”

我失去了刚刚对峙时的气焰。一些重要到会压垮我的东西就要来了，我有这感觉。

“我爱主，对于除了他的告诫外的所有人，我都希望我能够平等地去爱，这也是为什么我在钢锯岭上会去救日本人，虽然别人可能并不理解。我觉得众生在我心里应当是平等的，是没有区别的。”

“你第一次动手打我的时候，我并没有觉得你很可怕。从你的眼神中我读到了一些东西，那种既骄傲又脆弱的自卑感……好像有些原本应当属于你的东西失去了……我说不上来。”他轻轻攥了攥床单。

我的心仿佛也被什么东西紧紧攥住，透不过气。

“后来我们在钢锯岭上，我知道了你的身世和经历，那块缺少的拼图在我脑中就完整了。”他抬起头，望穿了我的双眼，“你应当被爱。”

“命运无情地捉弄和伤害你，但那并不是你的错。那天在战壕里，你说你把我看错了，其实你也把你自己看错了。Smitty，你的所作所为，你为国家的奉献，你一次次地救我，都证明了你是一个英雄。但你总是害怕自己被落下，被无视，被抛弃，所以有时才刻意表现得强势和有斗争心……其实你……是一个非常非常好的人，你打败了给予你痛苦的命运。我喜欢你，Smitty，我喜欢这样的你。”

他仿佛拨开了笼罩了我一生的阴霾，又好像是用刀把我从中间剖开。我的心隐隐的犯疼，但却又感觉得到了从未有过的温暖。

“但我了解你，或者说我害怕。如果我过分关心你或表达出这样的感情，你要么以为我在同情你，又或者……”他顿了顿，“以为我是个轻佻的人，对你有那方面的兴趣。”

“不过可能你确实在我心里有点特殊。”他笑笑说，“那天以为你死了，我是真的心如死灰过。所以我问主，我该怎么做，主让我听到了众生呼救的声音。我希望代替你去拯救更多的人，让你的离开更有意义些。后来他们说你有机会醒过来，我就每天都向主祷告，即使把我带走也无所谓，请把你留下来……”

他的声音越来越小，最终几不可闻，但却每个字都嵌进了我的心里。

我的内心百感交集。

 

“你的主……”我突然开口。

“什么？”他一时没反应过来。

“你的主和他的告诫中，有不可以和同性相爱这一条吗？”这恐怕是我最后的机会了。

“……这……”他愣了愣，“圣经上好像没说这是罪行……但主更希望大家遵守婚姻制度，爱自己的伴侣……同性是无法结婚的……”他诚恳地解释道。

“可你的婚姻却是短暂而痛苦的，不是么？”我不依不饶，“上帝把她带到你身边，又带走了。正如上帝把我带到你身边一样。你既然相信命运是由上帝造予的，就该有理由相信，我爱上你，和你对我有感觉，也是上天的安排。”

我没有闲暇去考虑是否亵渎了他的信仰，只能像个在沙漠中渴水的人一般对他倾诉。

“我已经死过一次，我体验过跟你分离的感觉，我绝不要再经历一次。”我走上前，一把把他搂在怀里，“我对你不是开玩笑的，Desmond Doss.”，我将头整个埋进他的味道中，彼此的体温和心跳交融在一起，我闭着眼等待他的宣判。

“我今天去见过Dorothy了。”怀中的人安静地说，“我问她，我是否迷失了自己，我是否依旧让她骄傲。”  
他缓缓向后靠，把身体从我怀中慢慢抽出，“而我仿佛听到她在我心里说，她一直知道我与众不同，我不必在意他人的看法和眼光，正如我选择不带枪去参加战争一样，无论我做什么，她都会支持我，爱我。”

他仰头望着我的双眼，右手轻轻抚上我的脸颊。灯光下的他被映衬得无比神圣和慈爱。

“爱对我而言是一种忠诚的信念，而你说得对，我确实无法欺骗自己。”

 

我的心跳在这一刻停止。

 

“所以，Smitty，你愿意做我的伴侣吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于Chapter XIII的如下思考：
> 
> Desmond 所信仰的安息教（全称“基督复临安息日派”）在现代来说是算是基督教的异端，创立于十九世纪。  
> 在二十世纪四五十年代后，由于战争，很多西方宗教的扩散和传播都开始大力发展，安息教二战后教义也与时俱进，或者说因执教者的变革有些许变化。但就当时的大环境来说，Desmond的家庭虽然以基督教为主，并不是全信仰者，家里也只有他吃素，而强制性的教义规则除了在安息日（周六）不工作以外，我觉得跟当时的基督教没有像现在这么大的区别（除了他们笃信基督会回来以外），因此我把Desmond 信仰的核心还是定性成基督教徒多一些，希望大家理解。  
> 就基督教的教义和教徒来思考Desmond 当时的心理反应，我觉得他本人对同性恋或是其他异类生活方式是具有非常包容和慈爱的，基督教并不歧视和讨厌同性恋，基督本人更多的是对信徒和众生关于爱的本质的教化和引导。爱伴侣，爱众生，爱自己 才是根本，基督教对滥交（淫欲）和其他七宗罪属的恶行是反对的，但对于同性之间的爱没有根本的反对，最多是，嗯，不提倡啦。
> 
> 婚姻和所谓的婚前性行为方面的考量来说，电影中Desmond也是主动在未征得Dorothy同意的情况下先亲吻的她，所以我觉得Desmond大大并不是个太拘谨迂腐的人；而真实历史上，Desmond在Dorothy死去后好像是一年半以后（巧的是文里他跟史哥竟然也是...），迎娶了自己新的妻子，最终陪伴他走完余下的人生。所以虽然我并不知道具体基督教教义下的一方伴侣死亡算不算自动解除婚姻关系，但既然有迹可循，就不算太空口白话了吧~
> 
> 谢谢大家啰嗦听我去摘清楚其中道理，当然这只是我非常个人的理解，欢迎有墨水的大大pia醒我什么的，毕竟我也是找来看的很多资料，我并没有对西方宗教有什么太深刻的认识和见解。
> 
> 写篇文查了许多之后真是想感慨句：姿势就是腻酿～
> 
> 搁其他一些CP身上可能直接就先上再事后聊了，但是我觉得对于Desmitty来说，不说通是下不了手的....就又啰嗦了一章，请见谅。（鞠躬）


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全章 NC-17 预警

我抓住他贴在我脸上的手，把头靠上去，“上帝知道我等这一刻等了多久。”在吻上他的手心前我对他说。

第一次的吻是场独角戏，Desmond当时并没给我多少回应，此时此刻他任由我搂过他的腰，一把将他拽进怀里。我把他抱放在腿上，下颌插进他头颈间的空档中，用粗砺的胡茬细细摩挲着他整个后颈，他的身体随着我的摩擦不自觉地颤抖着，“Smitty……”，他的声音显得那样无力和隐忍。我右手流利地搜寻他腰间的皮带，另一只撩开他的衬衣，爱抚他细腻嫩滑的前胸。

我将粗重急促的呼吸吐在他的耳边，用牙尖轻轻咬了咬他的耳垂，“再叫一声我的名字。”我一边温柔地命令他，一边星星落落地由上到下亲吻着他的后颈。“Smitty……嗯……” Desmond仿佛丧失了自己的意志，含糊地服从着我的安排。

他身上出了一层薄薄的汗，皮肤渐渐晕开一层迷人的红雾，双颊和耳周尤为明显，样子可爱极了。“真有趣，”我边说边加重了抚摸他肌肤的力道，开始揉捏玩弄起他胸前的凸起；嘴上却不闲着，湿滑的舌尖滑过他的耳背处，低声说：“我记得有些人刚刚可是说过，对我没有那方面兴趣。” 说罢彻底扯掉他的皮带，把右手伸进早已炙热的里面，握住他滚烫饱胀的欲望。

“Liar.” 

他的脸瞬间变成了一颗熟透的苹果，一副欲言又止却又无法反驳的可爱模样，紧闭着双唇把头别过去。我趁机将头埋进他的味道中，啃噬他优美纤长的脖颈，粗糙生茧的大手轻轻揉搓他阴茎的顶端，“停……停下来，Smitty这太过了……啊！”他拼命摆动身体，试图挣脱这羞耻的官能掌控，然而强烈快感的本能反应出卖了他。

“你问我要不要当你的伴侣，我只是履行伴侣应尽的义务，my dear husband.” 我肆意地侵略着他早已瓦解的自尊，残忍地逼他就范。捏着他的下颌，转过他的头，贪婪地吮吸他肥美的双唇。下面那只手却刻意地加快了速度。他的阴茎随着我的节奏不自觉地鼓涨，仿佛一个正在用力呼吸的人，我的掌心能清晰感觉得到那有如经脉一般的凸起，他就快要射了。

Desmond的身体开始剧烈的抖动，嘴巴却因为被我的舌头堵住，只能发出“唔……唔……”的反抗。

我突然使坏地抽出舌头，却改用手摁住他的口鼻，他惊慌地睁大眼睛望着我，却发现我下面那只手并未没停下粗鲁的动作，我趁机张开自己的双腿，让他臀部的缝隙恰好合在我燥热的阴茎上，隔着他的外裤摩擦他的入口。Desmond的身体绷紧得厉害，但身体的渴求却没有因此停止，我用拇指掐住他的龟头同时高频地撸动他早已肿胀阴茎，“喊着我的名字，为我射出来。”我在他耳边喃喃地命令道。

“Smitty！Oh Gosh！~啊~~！！”在我松开手的一刹那间，他终于在我的怀里彻底地解脱了，粘腻的浊液射在外裤的周围，脸上痛苦和欢愉交融在一起，长长的睫毛挂满了晶莹的泪，随即彻底瘫软在我身上，大口大口喘着气。

“You……jerk……”他扭过头来，泪水朦胧的双目嗔怒似地盯着我。

明明是我让他爽了，倒像是我打劫他一样。我苦笑了两声。

“你从认识我的第一天，就知道我是个混蛋，”我边说边解开自己的皮带，“但你却还是爱上了我。”一把扯下他的外裤，“Dessie，原来你喜欢被人欺负呀。”我把他推到床上，两手压住他的双肩。他就像一条突然被海浪打翻在沙滩上的鱼，无辜地摆动着头，双腿犹如鱼尾一般胡乱地拍打着。

我俯下身子，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的侧脸，“别动，我想要你。”我贴上他早已通红的耳朵。

Desmond一下子就没了挣扎，眨巴着小鹿般的眼睛，双唇微起，痴痴地望着我。

我将他的手拽向自己鼓掌着的下体，听到他紧张的吸气声。

“帮帮我。”我用他的手掌包裹住自己的滚烫肿胀的阴茎，“帮帮我，Dessie，宝贝儿。”我边说边吻上他的唇，他的睫毛在我脸上轻轻扫了两下，终于闭上双眼，跟我唇舌纠缠起来，手下开始用温热的掌心上下摩擦起我的欲望。

或许是刚刚他在我腿上时的痴迷让我的欲望变得嗜血般狂躁，仅仅是如此小幅度的扯动就已经让我难以抑制住自己。

天，这感觉太爽了。

我努力屏住呼吸，从他的手中挣脱出来，把他的双手交叉折在他的头上，自己慢慢将嘴凑到他的胸口，亲吻他肌肤，用舌头在他粉红色的乳头周围划着圈，然后轻轻一撮。“啊！~嗯……”他开始难以自控地兴奋，下体的阴茎重新抬起了头。

我松开的他的双手，自上而下地吻着他的腰腹，一路滑到他的秘密花园。

“这次可别那么快。”我嘲笑了他一句，说罢将中指用口水润湿，缓缓伸进他的身体里，Desmond吓得瞬间弓起了背，却也没说任何话。

呵，竟然这么乖，真是意外。

“如果特别疼就告诉我。”我补了一句，“放松，太紧张一会儿你会很难受。”说罢开始伸进第二根，交错起来。他的身体抖了抖，双腿不知如何安放。

第三根，他支起身来，紧咬着下唇，脸色有些苍白，看样子并不好受。

毕竟是第一次，我叹了叹气，“马上就好，放松。等下可能稍微有点疼，之后就没事了。”我抽出手指，推开他的双腿，一边亲吻他的乳周，一边抬起自己燥热坚实的阴茎，缓缓挤进他里面。

他炽热拥挤的内壁一下子把我吸了进去。

哦上帝。

久违的快感瞬间把我几近逼疯。

我们开始剧烈地吸气，彼此的心跳快要冲破胸膛的阻隔，他的手死死掐住我的胳膊，额头上渗出层层虚汗。我赶忙吻上他的唇，用舌头安抚他的痛苦。

待到全部都进入后，我开始慢慢动起来，感官的愉悦慢慢弥散开来，他开始“嗯…嗯……”地有了些官能反应。“看来你喜欢这个，Dessie。”穿透他身体的同时我还不忘戏弄一下他早已破碎的羞耻心。我一边啃噬着他的脖子，一边加快了速度抽插，他双腿自然地搭在我的腰上，眼角挤出些许愉悦的泪水。

快感似潮水一般席卷而来，Desmond直挺的阴茎被挤压剐蹭出些透明色的汁液，难以抑制刺激迫使他的呻吟听起来更像是在求饶。可那叫声听在我耳中却是让我进攻的号角声，我开始不留余力地操弄他的肉穴，每一次撞击都仿佛在鞭打他伤痕累累的身体，他原本炙热拥挤的甬道早已变得粘腻多汁，随着他的呼吸一开一合。湿滑的汗水顺着彼此的发梢交融在一起，他棕褐色的碎发黏在额头上，意乱情迷的叫喊声把我的理智彻底击垮。

该死，真想把他撕碎了吞进肚子里

我一把抱起他，托起他圆润紧实的臀部，站起身，把他撞到了墙上狠狠地吻他。

“Near...Near...！Near！”他忘形地向我索求，我极力屏住呼吸，下身用尽全力着了魔一样地操他。

随着一声近乎垂死的呼喊，他战栗着射在了我的小腹上，失去平衡的头部垂在我的肩上，我随即低吼着将精液灌满了他的肠道。我们喘着粗气依托在墙上，保持着射精前的姿势。

“放我下来……”他边说边喘着，手却还是紧紧搂着我的脖子。

“哈哈……满足了吗，宝贝儿？”我并不理会他的要求，笑着吻上他嘴。

“唔……别闹了……放我下来，早就麻了……”他皱着眉，嘴上却不拒绝我。

我心花怒放。

 

一路把他抱到浴缸里，帮他拧开水，我自己则随便用旁边的冷水管冲了冲擦干了事。回到房间刚把凌乱的衣服收整好，他已经擦着头从浴室走了出来了，走到柜子那儿翻倒干净的衣服穿。我上下打量着他颀长俊美的身材，恰好看到他腿上的伤疤，这才想起刚刚只顾着爽，丝毫没有顾及到他的伤口。

我走过去，贴上他的后背，亲吻着他的肩膀。

“疼吗？腿。”

他摇摇头，“不怎么疼，就是刚刚有点儿麻。”我心下稍安。

“那我以后注意。”我向他保证。

他回过头瞪了我一眼，但张开口又讲不出话来，样子又好笑又可爱，害得我又想要他一次。

“别闹了。”他一把推开我的头，“明天还有正事。”

“什么事？”我好奇地问

“给你安排住的地方和找工作啊。你不会想一直住我们家吧，Harold今天下午来过电报说这几天回来，你可睡不了几天他的房间了，而且你也不能一直这样游手好闲啊。”

什么话，我从战场上九死一生的杀回来，这才过了几天安生日子。虽然没有Desmond伟大，好歹也是个战斗英雄，游手好闲这几个字还真让人窝火。

气得我狠狠拍了下他的屁股，现在我只敢干这个。

 

我从身后抱着他躺在窄小的单人床上，他说这样两个人都睡不好，但我坚持这样。

 

因为只有紧紧握住，我才知道这一切不是梦。


	15. Chapter 15

第二天仍旧是Desmond比我先醒。

醒来的时候，单人床上孤零零的就我一个人，我愣了好久才确定昨晚不是在做梦，随后浑浑噩噩地忍着宿醉后的恶心下了楼，看到他在门外晾晒洗干净的床单和衣物。

天呐，这家伙怎么这么有精神，昨晚那样子……他难道不累吗？我靠在门柱上认真思考了一下自己某方面的能力问题。

 

Desse晾完衣服，我们进屋吃了他准备的早饭，随即去镇子上逛一逛。

他执意先带我来到了镇子上唯一的教堂，这个鹅黄色的小教堂看起来最多容纳不到200人。

今天不是什么特殊日子，教堂里只有一个正在打扫的义工，Desse并不认识他，我们随便找了排长椅坐下。

“我以前也经常来这儿做义工，就擦擦东西什么的。mama是这里合唱班的成员，她经常逼我听她们唱赞歌。看在上帝的份儿上，她们唱得可糟极了！咳咳……”他一边笑一边咳嗽着小声介绍说，“我去军队前，几乎每个礼拜都要来这里。”

“我跟Dorothy就在这里结的婚，两次婚礼，准确的说。第一次因为我受审所以没能赶过来。”他突然变了调子，“Gosh，那段时间真难熬……”

他提起这个，我心情有些复杂。那个时间点恰好是大家对他的排挤刚刚有所转变的时候，在那之前我们经常找他的麻烦。我多希望时光能倒流，自己不去做那些傻事，但如果改变了前因，不知道会不会也改变掉我们现在的结果。

我想不出撘什么话来安慰他，只能紧紧扣住他的手，低头轻轻吻上去。

“呵，我从没怪过你。”他苦笑两声，“而且都过去了，不是吗。我们连最艰难的战场都熬过来了，都过去了……”他若有所思地垂着头，片刻后缓缓地说“感谢上帝，把你留下来。”

“感谢上帝。”我轻声附议着，攥紧了他的手。

 

出了教堂以后，我们环着不大的小镇漫无目的地踱步。这儿是去林奇堡市中心的主路，Desse遇到的熟人不少，一个个都殷勤地跟他打着招呼，我跟他始终保持着朋友间该有的距离。

Desse以前工作的木材厂离这里不远，我们顺路过去看了看。厂主是个壮硕的烟鬼，远远看到我们便惊讶地迎上来打招呼。

“感谢上帝，你还活着。我听说你去打仗的地方可是被日本人占领的岛上！”男人脱下帽子，一脸不可置信的表情。

“嗯，上帝帮了我们，所以我活着回来了。这是我的战友SmittyRyker，我们是一个团的。”Desmond回道。

男人用更加不可置信的眼神打量着我。

我们只能无奈地笑笑，毕竟他所言非虚，我们确实都是从死亡的边缘逃回来的不可思议的幸存者。

Desmond向他打听了这几年工厂的情况，因为战争，很多工厂被迫停业。林奇堡这里显然运气不错，虽然业绩有所下滑，但厂里的业务并没有太受影响。厂主殷切地询问Desse是否会回来继续工作，Desse只得扯开裤腿给对方瞧了瞧战争的奖品，男人摇摇头，拍了拍肩祝他好运。

回家的路上Desse心情却比来时好多了，轻轻哼着不知什么曲子，只是哼几句就会咳嗽一两声。

看样子是昨晚着凉了，我有些内疚。

 

快走到家的时候，一个帅气的棕发少年站在路中央，张开双臂仰着头冲我们笑，“Desmond Bloody Doss！混蛋，你不在家等我，跑哪儿去了！”

“Harry！！！！”Desse像只小鹿一样窜过去，跟他紧紧抱在了一起。

Doss先生，看样子你的腿没受伤啊

晚餐时间气氛异常的好，甚至不苟言笑的Mr.Doss也罕见地开了几个玩笑，看来Harold是家里的开心果，他绘声绘色地向我们描述这几年经历中有趣的地方，刻意避开了战争残酷的部分。我趁空档时贴着Desmond的耳朵小声说，“早知道你有一个这么幽默风趣还更帅气的哥哥，我就不挑你这根玉米杆儿了。”

然后我的大腿就被狠狠掐了一下。

 

Harold已经回到家，我就不可能接着睡他的床了，为此我很沮丧，才尝了一个晚上的甜头怎么够。我皱着眉一边把东西搬到Mrs.Doss给我收拾好的储物间，一边暗自庆幸Desmond早起时已经提前收拾好了昨晚的烂摊子。不得不说，这家伙的心思确实仔细得像个女人。

Desse替我把东西都搬了下来，正要转身离开，我赶在前面将门一把关上，搂上他的腰。

“放开我，你疯了，这是在我家，我父母的房间可就在对面！”他瞪大了眼睛想挣脱我，却只敢用最轻的声音抗议着。

“所以你不能发出声音，对不对，宝贝儿。”我边说边坏笑着吻上他的唇，吃准了他不能挣扎，尽可能地用最甜蜜的方式欺负着他。

Desmond在我怀里僵直得像块木板，脖子挺得直直的，屏住呼吸不敢喘一声粗气，还时不时把我撩进他衣服内的手拽出来，样子滑稽极了。

“Desse？你在里面吗，伙计你把我以前的衣服放哪儿去了。”

Harold这家伙来的可真是时候。Desmond像终于等来了救兵，重重松了一口气，“等我出去给你拿！Harry！”他刻意提高了些声音，然后从我的怀抱里挣脱出来，整理了一下仪态才开门。

“Oops.你们锁着门在里面干嘛呢？”Harold挑着眉问。

显然我们都不想回答这个问题

Desse回头瞪了我一眼，随即跟Harold上了楼，只留下我一个人和他还残存在我怀里的温度。

 

这几天我跟Desse能单独相处的时间并不算多，他们兄弟俩几年不见了，有相当的话要说，Harold简直是围在Desmond这朵鲜花身边的一只蜜蜂，时时刻刻都围着他画圈，并且总是能在我跟Desmond单独说话时搂着他的脖子把他架走。老实说我有些嫉妒了，如果不是因为他俩是亲兄弟，此刻我的拳头怕是已经贴上了Harold的脸。

我只能趁机忙些自己的事儿，显得不那么“游手好闲”。

也是巧了，在镇上找住的地方的同时碰到了Donny酒吧的熟人：Peter，一个长相精神的烟草贩子。我不算是个烟鬼，但闲的时候也喜欢抽几口，Peter的货向来是最好的。

“Hey ya.Smitty.大英雄，我听Donny那家伙说你活着从地狱回来了，但你怎么在这儿？”他边说边习惯性点了根烟递给我。

我接过后重重吸了一口，啊，好久没吸这么好的烟草了。

“追人，追到这儿的。”跟Peter不用隐瞒什么，大家心照不宣，要不是因为我们彼此都不太乐意当被操的那个，他怕是很合我的胃口。

“哦，以你的本事我倒不担心你追不到手。”他戏谑地冲我笑了笑，吐了个糟糕的烟圈在我脸上。

Peter来林奇堡是为了扩充货源和收购土地，Virginia的土地一向适宜种植烟草，这小子盘算着在这里建座烟草农场，好把买卖的利润提到最高。我以前混的时候倒是跟人学过怎么种这东西，也并不讨厌。

我心思一动，把这边的烟草场盘下来不错，省的自己烟瘾犯了没好货抽，也正好有生意做有地方住，随即把意向跟他说了一下。Peter当然是高兴的，有熟人愿意接手他的生意线再好不过，随即跟我详谈了事宜，约定好这几天在什么地方接头，分开的时候还不忘多捶几拳在我肩上。

重要的事儿办完，我心情好了许多，想着跟Desse回家聊聊这事儿，但一回家又看到Harold寸步不离他的样子，烦的我直接打完招呼就钻进了自己房间里。

 

第二天天气不错，难得没有太热，吃了夫人精心准备的早餐后，Harold兴致勃勃地提议我们去他们兄弟俩小时候经常玩的那片森林里爬山，我本来想提醒他一句Desmond腿上有伤，但Desse抢在我前头兴奋地附议着，搞得我像个小肚鸡肠的女人似的。我只得擦了擦嘴也说了声“Great.”

Doss家本来就是偏郊区的位置，林子就在不远处，这里依山傍水，景色很不错。兄弟俩熟稔的在前面有说有笑地开着路，我倒像条跟在后面的尾巴似的，好在Desse不忘时不时回头关注下我在哪里，让我大为安慰。

到了他们小时候经常爬的那块岩石上，Harold马上麻利地爬了上去，Desse因为腿上的上，爬得有些小心翼翼，我只得在后面护着些他。Harold这个粗心的哥哥还不忘调侃他，“Desse你是小姑娘吗？哈哈，你可比小时候慢多了，以前都是你拉我上来，现在要我拉你吗？”边说边把手伸在Desse面前，被Desse笑着拍开了。

我们三人站在岩石上，Harold显得特别有精神，冲着远方不住的大喊着，Desse也被他感染了，跟着喊起来，我虽然觉得这样傻里傻气，但心情也不错，不过我不记得我喊了什么。

“Hey Desse.还记得小时候爬到这里的时候下面有人说我们会因此摔断脖子吗？Howabout this.”Harold边说边笑着推攘起了Desmond.两个人嘻嘻哈哈地玩闹了起来。

突然，Desmond被推了下后脚下一滑，身体倾斜着顺势要掉下去，我眼疾手快，赶紧一把把他扯回来，他伏在我肩上心有余悸地喘着气，我拍拍他的背，狠狠瞪了一眼在旁已经吓呆的Harold。

“看来你们小时候下面那人说的没错。”我不忘狠狠补上一刀，“确实有人会因为别人的愚蠢而摔断脖子。”

Harold回过神来，听懂了我话里的讽刺，“你算什么，我跟我弟弟的事，用不着你管！”他咬牙切齿地回应道。

“那你可真是个好哥哥。”我懒得跟他多废话，将Desmond扶下了岩石。

 

回去的路上Desmond试图调和我们之间的敌意感，笑着解释说一定是之前下过雨石头太滑如何如何，我们俩心不在焉的听着，连眼神都不愿意多逗留在对方身上半秒钟。

没用，我们两个互相看不对眼的原因彼此心知肚明。

除非你能分身成两个人，Desse.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分NC-17预警

我们一行人各怀心事地回到家，比预计时间早太多，外出的Doss夫妇也还没回来，Harold皱了皱眉，沉着脸一声不吭地上了楼。

Desse轻轻叹了口气，转过头来对我说了句“Harry is fine.”随即也跟了上去。

简直莫名其妙！

 

我躺在自己的小房间里生闷气，时不时甩几下飞镖到门上，镖镖靶心。

门吱嘎一声被人推开，还好我手里这镖没甩出去，我撑起身子，来人是Desmond.

“Harry出去散心了，晚饭的时候回来。”他淡淡地说

呿，跟我有什么关系。

不过转念一想，那岂不是等于现在家里就Desse和我两个人了？我顿时乌云散去，一把将他从门口拽到床上。

“你——”他你字刚说完，我就用舌头堵住了他的嘴。

我贪婪地吸允他柔软的嘴唇，无视他渴求自由呼吸的意愿。他香甜的津液充满我整个口腔，我的欲火瞬间被挑起，再顾不得他惊讶的眼神，摁着他的肩把他压到床上然后开始脱自己的衣服。

“Smitty！Stop——”他厉声呵止我，双肘撑起上身，气势汹汹的说，“我不喜欢这样。”

我咬着牙盯着这头发怒的小鹿，慢慢松开手，“抱歉。”我不愉快地说。

我们于是并排靠在床上，我趁机伸出一只胳膊搂着他，他没有反抗，反而将头靠在我的肩上。

我心中大喜

“你别怪Harry粗心，”他柔软的棕发刚好碰到我的脖子，贴得我痒痒的，“我了解Harry，他这次回来没跟我提战场上的事，一定是发生了什么，他跟以前不太一样……”

其实我也没有怪他，我只是不怎么喜欢他，尤其不喜欢他粘着你

“嗯，反正有我看着你，随他怎么折腾好了。”我不咸不淡的表态。

小鹿听了这话心情好了很多，转过头来轻快地在我肩上落了一个吻，笑着说：“不过我知道Smitty你为什么不喜欢Harry，因为他性格跟你很像，哈哈——”

什么？你那个哥哥又暴躁又臭屁，还喜欢一天到晚粘着你，跟我哪儿像了，呿！

不过我心情也确实好了许多，转过头来逗他： “要不是因为他是你亲哥哥，否则以他看你的眼神，我早把他打死了。”

“What？！”小鹿挑着眉差点跳起来，“Smitty Ryker，你脑子里装的都是什么东西？！”

哈哈，你不会想知道的

 

“Desse……”我将脸凑到他面前，他温热的鼻息撩拨着我皮肤上的细胞，“十天了……你难道不想吗……”我在他耳边以最温柔的方式灌输着魔咒。

他眯起眼睛，轻轻用鼻尖狡猾地绕过我的嘴周，浅笑着，“你是在诱惑我吗，Private Ryker？”

Damn，这个小妖精

 

“Well，如果某个Medic再不回应我，过不了多久，Private Ryker可就要变成Private Raper了。”

Desse咯咯地笑出声，边笑边把手抚上我的脸，开始轻轻吻我。

一下，两下，三下

我只好耐下心由着他蜻蜓点水一样的示爱，用手轻轻地刮蹭着他的耳朵。

此时此刻，我们能听到的只有彼此逐渐粗重的呼吸声。

 

“该死……”

不知道是谁先说出这句话，理智的丝弦瞬间被扯断。

Desse双手并用着亟不可待地剥掉我的T恤，随着呼吸起伏着的胸线像是在引诱我去探索，我一边啃噬着他修长的脖颈，从下而上逐个解开他的扣子，一边揉搓着他如丝绸般的胸膛，耳边传来他似迷离又似痛苦的呜咽。

我搂着他的腰身，将他放平到床上，随手解开他的腰带拽下内裤，他象牙塔般的双腿和微微抬头的粉红性具让我的脑子瞬间一片空白。我低下头凑上去含住他可爱的肉柱，唇舌并用，肆意玩弄，直到它变得肿胀非常。Desse又羞又惊，只得用手顶着我的头，但粗重的喘息声出卖了他的快感，靠上我头的那条手臂无助地颤抖着，另一只则被他咬在口中，用来抑制他早已变了调的呻吟。可那没用，甜腻入骨的呼救声依旧不可遏制地从他嘴里不断传出，仿佛是在求我让他到达快感的天堂。

不，宝贝儿，现在还不行。

 

我抬起头，从他的欲望中抽离出来，涂了少许唾液在指尖，他从美梦中清醒过来，雾霭的双眼清明地望着我，与我四目相对，心照不宣。

我屏住呼吸，一边扯开皮带，一边将中指缓缓送入他的花园，他被激得轻喘了几下，仰头的样子妩媚极了。我拉扯近他的腰胯，将身子压上去，舌尖掠过他小腹，他的肋骨，刻意停在他粉红色的乳头周围来回打转。

 

我想起了自己第一次想要侵犯他的那个军营的夜晚，他原本麦色的肌肤在月光的照耀下熠熠发光，均匀俊美的身体仿佛古希腊神话里才存在的少年，看向我的眼神却不像个活人，像极了头提防猎人的幼兽，那么远，那么隔，又那么唾手可得，引人犯罪。

我怕是在那一瞬间就早已爱上了他。

那之后的数个夜晚里，我辗转反侧，想的都是如何才能与这个美丽的生灵靠得更近，从而得到这具身体，占领这个灵魂，让这个平日里与人为善到圣子一般的殉道者在我面前放肆地痛苦，愤怒，喜悦，迷离，高潮。

你属于我，Desmond Doss，你的身体，你的灵魂，都早已被我打上烙印。

 

我从他湿润温热的蜜穴中拔出手指，滑腻的水渍声燥得我再难克制自己的欲火，当即举起早已胀得发痛的凶器，挺身顶了进去。Desse的后庭比第一次时滑顺许多，他脸上也再没有之前痛苦的表情，取而代之的是风骚入骨的痴缠和索求，看来前戏确实有用。彻底的情动使得快感冲散了应有的刺痛，他紧致的内里仿佛吞噬一切的黑洞，我失神地在他的身体里抽插挺进，爽得几乎灵肉分离。

周围的空气仿佛也着了火一般，安静的房间里只剩下清脆的撞击声和我们粗重的喘息声。我们像两个不知如何接吻的孩童，在一片意乱情迷中无措地互相啃咬吮吸。

哦，Fuck 

Desse勾住我脖颈的手臂越来越紧，心跳却越来越快，他柔软的甬道逐渐大开大合起来，我赶紧加快了进攻的速度，对准他肠壁内侧粗暴地摩擦，他勃起的性器被来回的撞击不断刺激，不多时便哑着嗓子颤抖着达到了巅峰，乳白的爱液喷洒在我的腹间。兴奋和狂喜使我的大脑陡然充血，我像个嗅到了血腥味的吸血鬼，咬着他的脖子释放掉了自己的欲望。

房间里此刻只剩下腻人的喘息声，我们浑身湿透纠缠在一起，像是刚刚游完泳一样。

“Gosh……你还真会利用时间……”Desse勉强撑起身子，嘲笑着这一出闹剧。

我搂过他的肩，轻轻印了个吻在他额头上，“十天了，宝贝儿，再憋会生病的。”我赶忙为自己辩白。

他温柔地冲我笑了笑，指尖摩挲起我的脸颊，若有所思的样子。有时候我真的不知道他这样失神是在想什么，大概圣人的脑袋里装的东西跟凡人总不太一样。

我正思考着怎么跟他说要搬出去住的事儿，却又听到他止不住地咳嗽起来，最近他咳的频率越来越高了，咳的也越来越重。我赶紧胡乱给他盖上了些衣物，起身去倒水。

“你是不是该去看看医生或是吃点药什么的，怎么总是咳。”我把水杯递给他，随手收拾了乱丢的衣服。

“我没事。”他轻飘飘三个字说完，端起水杯一饮而尽。

我皱了皱眉，知道再也问也没用。我总觉得他有事瞒着我，却又猜不中，这种感觉真糟糕透了。

我们洗好澡换了衣服，其他人也陆续回到了家。Desse神采奕奕地围在夫人身边帮厨，一点儿都不像那个一小时前被我操得要死要活的人，真是活见鬼。Harold出外转了一圈以后好像心情也顺畅多了，晚餐时间大家突然聊到Desmond跟Harold小时候到底谁更调皮，气氛好极了，让我觉得有父母手足的感觉其实也不赖。

可惜的是我再找不到什么空和Desse缠绵。该死，一定要尽早搬出去，现在这样简直难熬极了。我翻来覆去地思考接下来要办的事，一夜都没睡好。

第二天我果然起了个大早，穿好衣服后，顶着两个黑眼圈准备吃早饭，这可吓坏了对面的Harold。以最快的速度收拾妥当后，我随手拽了件外套出门，冲正忙着洗碗的Desse摆摆手，他抬头瞧了我一眼，没说什么。

 

Peter住的旅馆地方很偏，周围只有公路和树。接待的胖女人涂着夸张的眼影和口红，扫了我一眼撇了撇嘴，告诉我到三楼最里面的房间去，前一个小伙子还没出来。

我哭笑不得。

按照指引来到三楼，我还没敲门，就听到里面咿咿呀呀fuck me harder之类不入耳的dirty talk. 

这个白日宣淫的笨蛋……

我清了清嗓子，重重扣了几声门，喊了句Open the door ya asshole.里面噼里啪啦鸡飞狗跳了一阵，金毛烟贩子一边扣着衬衫一边灰溜溜来开门，“Fuck U！你来这么早干嘛？！”他没好气地嘟囔，我看都不看在床上提裤子的另一只金毛，拉了把椅子坐下来点烟。

“反正我没其他事儿干，不像某些人，大早上还那么忙。”我酸溜溜回了句。

金毛色魔叼着烟呲着牙冲我比划了个中指。

 

Peter人虽然野了些，但办事还是相当靠谱的，事儿办的挺地道，地方选的非常不错，农场在林奇堡靠南，过了河的位置，离南波士顿镇不远，再往南就是北卡的Danville。这样看来一条龙极了，既方便我跑动Doss家，也方便他往返北卡。农场的雏形已经搭好了，两三个务工低着头敲打着最后的收尾工作，该有的配件也基本齐备，不用我操什么心，我满意地向他竖了个大拇指，他笑着说只有这可不行，我得请他喝Donny库存里最好的威士忌。

交接的事情安排妥之后已经到了吃晚饭的点儿，Peter推荐了家不错的馆子吃煎小羊排，我们几年没见面，越聊越开心，只可惜这里不是什么酒馆，只有差不多能喝的黑啤，他于是提议再去喝一顿庆祝庆祝，我向他坦白说现在住在别人家，不方便太狼狈的回去。

Peter挑了挑他细长俊美的眉毛，歪着头表示不明白。

我只得挑点儿干货把来龙去脉说给他听听，差点生离死别之类的戏码还是算了。

 

“WOW WOW WOOOOOOW——”他显然听错了我要表达的重点，“Smitty你的意思是你现在是住在你情人家？！”

虽然情人这个称谓跟Desse和我现在的关系可能有点出入，但好像也没什么所谓。

“嗯哼。”我点点头

“和他父母，还有他哥哥住在一起？！”

“嗯哼。”

“他还跟你是战友，不仅救了你，还带你打赢了场大胜仗？！”

好像有哪里不对，Desse只是救了很多人，而我当时在昏迷。不过好像也没什么特别错误的地方。

“嗯哼，可以这么说。”但我也救了Desse很多回，我记得我刚跟他说过啊？

“他把你带回家里，然后你们就在一起了？！”他的语气越来越高昂，尾音还带颤音。

“……差不多吧，怎么了？”

 

“Jesus Fucking Christ——”他双手抱头，显得既激动又恐慌，手足无措到就差跳起来咬个人什么的，“我本来以为Smitty你跟我一样是个坚定的TOP，没想到你也有被人搞定到以身相许的一天！你这听起来就是个被人养的小白脸啊！——怪不得你要出来工作，原来是怕你情人瞧不起你——哦圣母玛利亚！”

我五雷轰顶，踹到他喊Uncle*才停手。（Uncle* 美国文化里求饶喊Uncle就跟我们喊爸爸一样，嗯...）

他拍着身上的土，起身的时候还不忘嘟囔，说什么时候一定要见见那位猛男。我想了想如果没有了Peter自己农场也开不成，咬着牙忍住没揍死他。

 

我们在主路上分了手，他甩给我张名片，说在林奇堡上有事儿就找卡上的人，我很感激，不过想想以前我为了救他撘进去的那些莫名其妙的伤，又觉得没哪里该不好意思。

一个人沿途逛了会儿，慢悠悠回到Doss家，奇怪的是灯还亮着，家里却一个人都没有。

我正诧异着，Harold气喘吁吁地开门回来，仰头撞到我。

“呼——哦，Smitty，你回来了啊，”他显然是刚从什么地方跑回来。

 

事情有点不对劲

“Desmond晕倒了，现在稳定下来了，不过医生说他一定要住院检查，mama让我回来拿他的衣服。你一会儿跟我去看看他吧？”

 

Damn it. 我就知道今天顺利得有点不对头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就先更到这里了，小的我去考雅思了，2月中旬后会接着写，愿Desmitty赐给我力量。  
> 祝大家食用愉快~


	17. Chapter 17

 

我们上楼给Desmond拣了两套干净的衣服，Harold还想琢磨一下住院该读哪些书解闷儿，我只得抓起桌边那本圣经冲他摇了摇，先下了楼去。

真他妈等了有一个世纪那么长，这家伙是女人吧。

不多时Harold悻悻地下来了，怀里捧着三四本沉甸甸的书，顶头的好像写着什么鸟类大全。

Harold负责开车，我负责闭嘴，一路相顾无言驱车到了林奇堡医院。

我快步跨入大门，开始左顾右盼，一床床寻着Desmond的身影。Harold后脚跟了进来，拽了拽我，指了指最里面。

隔离间，我讨厌隔离间。

 

贴着玻璃静静朝里望，Desmond看似安详地躺在床上，我冲一旁的Doss夫妇招了下手，轻轻推门进去。

“刚睡着，医生说化验结果明天才能出，别担心…”夫人站起身轻声对我说。

“我留下看着他就好了，你们回家休息吧。”我赶紧毛遂自荐，“我是年轻人。”末了不忘补上一句。

二老面面相觑，还有些想推诿的意思，好在Harold跟着劝慰：“我也留下照顾Desse，你们赶紧回家吧，mama你眼睛里血丝都出来了，这才几个小时，Desse要是如医生所说住院观察，明天开始可就有你操心的了。”

果然还是亲儿子的话好使，Mr.Doss站起身来向我点了点头，叮嘱了Harold几句后搂着夫人转身离去。

 

 

目送Doss夫妇离开后，我凑到床边打量起Desmond：脸色白得厉害，好在睡着了，呼吸也挺均匀，刚想摸一摸手探探体温，余光正好瞥到一旁站着的傻哥哥。唉，真是麻烦，真希望上帝现在能施个法术把Harold变走。

“我出门的时候还好好的，怎么突然就病倒了？”我看了看面前这张苍白非常的小脸，转头问Harold。

“吃了午饭后Desse说他洗碗，我就回了房间，不久就听到楼下一直有咳嗽的声音还有东西摔碎的响声，mama过去瞧的时候刚好看到Desse晕倒，我们就赶紧把他送来医院了。人来的时候是休克状态，好一阵子才缓过来，可把我们吓坏了。”Harold叉着腰，一副义愤填膺的姿态。

“医生怎么说？”瞒着家人却也瞒着我，我心里也有点不是滋味。

“医生问他咳了多久了，有没有什么其他的症状，他却说没多久，没什么大事，是这几天睡的不好精神有些虚。精神不好能休克的？谁教的这家伙扯这种鬼话！”Harold虽然一副讨债的发威模样，却也不敢说得太大声，只能手眼并用地向我表达他这个弟弟实在是不知道被什么人带坏了。

这家伙该不会觉得是我吧？我可没有啊。

“Desse来的时候嘴角还有点血，估计是咳出来的，醒了以后我们扶他去拍了胸片，结果明天才能出来。”Harold接着说道。

我皱着眉头听完，点了点头，余下的话却一句都问不出口：Desmond是怎么病的，什么时候，什么病，跟我在一起的时候有没有刻意忍着，这些我统统不知道。他一下子又成为了那个谜一样的Private Doss，留给我无限的担忧和恐慌。

指尖的深栗色额发一如平常般柔顺绵软，却像一条条粗粝的钢筋重重扎在我心间。

抬头瞥见墙上的时钟差不多十一点了，我赶忙督促Harold道：“我来的时候见走廊旁边有空床位，你去休息，今晚我先来。”说罢就扯了张凳子到床边，插着手靠在墙上。

Harold望着我怔了怔，随即挠挠头，见我没有跟他轮换的意思，只得耸耸肩，“呃，那我就在外面，有事就喊我。”

 

封闭洁白的房间里如今只剩下我们两个人，两个不说话的人，安静是这里唯一的过客。

我掖了掖盖在他身上的被子，小心翼翼地倾靠在床头。

几个月前我昏迷时他是不是也这样望着我过，想想真是又好气又好笑。

 

过了不知多久，也许是紧张的神经终于松了下来，我迷迷糊糊地合了眼，等到再睁开时，却发现他正歪着头盯着我瞧。

现在还不到五点。

“什么时候醒的？”我笑着问他。

“大概是Harry说我扯鬼话的时候，”他哑着嗓子淡淡地说，“你睡相可真难看（a bad looking）。”

我伸进被子里摸了摸他的手。

“而你，Desmond先生，你的手可真凉。（a frozen hand ）”

我边说边掀开衬衫，将他的右手从被子里扯出来塞了进了怀里，占便宜的事我可不会轻易错过。

 

早上Harold领着Doss夫妇来探班的时候，看到Desmond正好端端地坐起身来读着圣经，一家人的心总算是放下了些。

等到Desmond勉强吃了些家里带过来的鹰嘴豆泥，两三个护士跟一个上了年纪的医生走了进来，先是惯例问了问Desmond感觉身体怎么样，随后偏偏头，示意Tom（Tom Doss，即Desmond的父亲）出去聊。夫人跟Harold对视了下，跟了出去。我看了看Desmond，他却好像这件事跟自己无关，继续读着他的圣经。现在我总算体会到了那些在手术房外等消息的人的心情。

 

不多时两个小护士先推门进来，跟Desmond取了些痰后就马上离开了。

这下子我终于明白了。

我转过身，轻轻拉开面前的百叶窗，单手撑在厚重的玻璃窗上，咬牙盯着外面斑驳陆离的树影，不用猜也知道，我现在的样子一定很难看。

 

肺结核。

 

一定是肺结核了。

 

我洞悉了他身上每一道伤疤，他却还能在我眼皮子底下憋出个肺结核来。

你真该死，Desmond Doss，

你真该死，Smitty Ryker。

 

 

“谢谢你Cuse医生，我们会全力配合治疗。”Tom Doss握着一起进来的医生的手说。

“应该的Tom。现在还没办法确诊，不过从片子来看，先在医院接受治疗对控制病情会更好些。具体要等病菌培植结果出来才能知道他具体属于什么范围。”Cuse推了推鼻梁上的老花眼镜，“Desmond，要记得按时吃药，每天早晨和傍晚会有护士过来给你测量体温，可别乱跑。”老医生离开前特意叮嘱面前的病号，好容易让Desmond的眼睛从那本皱皱巴巴的圣经上移了出去。

 

我伸手捏了捏Desmond的肩，跟Doss一家商量了一下陪护时间，每天白天家人轮流过来陪他，晚上换我看着。Harold不同意，非要跟我轮流，我可架不住跟亲哥哥抢人，只好耸耸肩，讨价还价后最终敲定双数日子给他。

剩下就是Family Time了。

我跟众人打了招呼，只身走出了医院。

 

七月的Virginia热得能烤死人。

好在Peter的农场离林奇堡医院不远，走路不消半小时。我顺路买了个火鸡三明治，味道还不赖。啃完最后一口后，我站在了正在监工的金毛大Boss面前。

不出意外地吓了他一跳。

“FUCK！你又来这么早干嘛？？！”他吓得烟都掉了。

我伸了个懒腰，昨晚没睡好，腰酸背痛。

“什么时候完啊，我可没地方住啊老板。”癞皮加示弱，向来对Peter最有用。

Peter挑了挑他细长的眉毛，意味深长的看了我一眼，“想住今天就能住，该建的都建好了，就缺点生活用品。”说罢蹭到我身边，鬼鬼祟祟地问：“你的小情人...不要你了？

 

我狠敲了他脑袋一下，让他知道话不可以乱说。

 

不过我也确实不忍心让Peter一直担心，于是三言两语交代了下处境问题，Desmond生病不在家，我也确实不太想在Doss家住了。Peter边听边重新点了烟，递了根给我，顺手捶了捶我的左肩。

我不太好意思今天就告诉夫人我要搬出去住了，只好先由着Peter拉着我去镇上挑了些生活用品。让我比较惊异的是Peter在林奇堡的人脉，走进一家店就有人仰头向他打招呼。这家伙，可真真的四海为家惯了。

回到农场打点好一切，我舒舒服服的躺倒在铺好的硬板床上，被床头的金毛帅哥指着鼻子骂懒骨头。

 

我脑子里想的却是，能把这张床搬到医院去就好了。

 

我的大部分衣物仍旧放在Doss家，隔三差五让Harold交接的时候带到医院转手给我，偶尔自己也回去一两趟。不出几天功夫，夫人就关心地询问我为什么不在家里住了，我如实相告自己找到了工作，也有了住的地方。夫人见留不住我，于是要求我起码每周末回家里吃一顿饭，我望着她不容有异的目光，郑重地点头答允了下来，心里却是暖暖的。

Desmond非常适应在医院的生活，即使每天吃一大把药也甘之如饴，每天不是在医院周围的树荫下散散步，就是看书。唯一不好的地方是睡眠时间很短。我守着他时，常常睁开眼就发现他眨着深栗色的大眼睛盯着我，这很是挫伤我作为陪护的自尊心。

 

七月底，波茨坦公告的消息从广播里传来，该死的日本终于也要投降了，Harold开心地一把搂过我在病房里跳起了华尔兹，我皱着眉由着他胡乱地蹦来蹦去，一旁的Desmond笑得前仰后合。

晚上到我轮值，我照旧扯了长椅坐到他床边，嘴里嘟囔着：“当了十几天的和尚，没想到被你哥哥揩了油。”

“嗯...Good for you.”某位圣经爱好者眼皮也懒得抬一下。

“不过我觉得Harold做的也许是对的。”

“嗯？”Desmond轻哼了一声后捻开新的一页圣经。

“日本投降，我们是不是也该好好庆祝一下呀？” 说罢贴近他的耳畔，吐了口气。

Desmond终于放下了那本该死的小册子，转过头来打击我：“现在只是计划签署合约，还没有真的投降，”转身腾出手来掐了掐我的脸，“再说了，我可是病人，这里是医院，亲爱的大情圣先生。”

我被怼得毫无生气，只好气鼓鼓地插着手重重靠在石灰墙上。

Desmond被我孩子气的样子逗笑了，拽着我的胳膊问：“你坐在凳子上睡累不累的？”

“累啊。”我继续用鼻孔说话。

“那你也上来睡吧，我看这床挺大的，我不占什么地方。”Desmond说罢掀了掀被子。

我大喜过望，赶紧脱了外套钻进去，利索地环上Desmond的细腰，把鼻子深深埋在他的脖颈间，这味道简直是天堂，我不禁闭起眼享受了起来。

Desmond估计是可怜我守活寡这么多天，没有忍心推开我，反而将我的手臂向自己腰间扯了扯，又栖身往我怀里蹭了蹭。

 

诶诶诶，这还让不让人睡觉了。

 

我闭着眼皱着眉正打算抗议这种地狱难度的睡眠任务，却被连日来奔波产生的倦意击垮，搂着香甜诱人的Desse扎扎实实地睡着了。

 

这一觉睡出了大问题，我一直睡到阳光刺目才睁开眼，而一向少眠的Desmond不知何故也没能提早醒来。

我抬眼就看到Harold正坐在对面的长椅上怒目注视着我们俩。

Desmond霎时便清醒了过来，轻轻念了句 “Harry.”

Harold Doss听罢却是重重砸了砸墙，站起身就跑了出去。

我赶忙把外套往身上一搭跟着追出去，不忍心回头看Desmond的表情。

 

墙上的时钟才不过六点。

 

这家伙来这么早干嘛？！


End file.
